


Oigo tu voz en sueños

by JuneP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione destruyeron el guardapelo de Slytherin. Desde entonces son fugitivos que buscan el resto de horrocruxes para acabar con Voldemort. La guerra ha continuado durante todos estos años, y el mundo es más oscuro y cruel.En el primer capítulo Hermione es secuestrada por el bando rival, más concretamente por su enemigo de la infancia, Draco Malfoy, uno de los mortífagos más letales entre las filas de Voldemort, sin saber que el fondo estaban predestinados.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	1. En la oscuridad del castillo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: me inicié en el mundo fanfiction hace más de diez años gracias a las historias de Harry Potter, que siempre ha sido uno de mis libros favoritos. Siempre he tenido ideas rondando en la cabeza acerca de mi pareja favorita: Draco y Hermione, y por fin me animo a publicar esta historia.   
> Espero que os guste y si es así que me dejéis un review y vuestro amor. 
> 
> Esta historia va a girar en torno al Dramione pero os adelanto que no se van a besar ni enamorar en el primer capítulo. También quiero aclararos que me gusta mantenerme lo más fiel al canon posible.   
> Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería Harry Potter si pasara de verdad, y para mí lo más lógico siempre ha sido que la guerra contra los mortifagos durase un poco más. Esta historia parte años después de que Draco no delatara a Hermione y sus amigos cuando son secuestrados por los carroñeros y llevados a la mansión Malfoy. Han pasado aproximadamente siete años desde ese momento, la guerra continua, así como la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Si Voldemort ha sido uno de los magos tan terroríficos de los últimos tiempos, me gustaría pensar que escondió los horrocruxes un poquito mejor. No me enrollo más y os dejo con la historia.
> 
> Nota 2: En mi mente he hecho un recast de los personajes y me los imagino de la siguiente manera:   
> Draco Malfoy-Austin Butler  
>  Hermione Granger-Poppy Drayton  
>  Harry Potter-Ben Whishaw (con gafas)  
>  Ron Weasley-Toby-Stephens (de joven y pelirrojo) aunque también me pega Rupert Grint.  
>  Pansy Parkinson-Laysla De Oliveira(especialmente con la ropa de Locke and Key)
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Lo único que saco de esto es divertirme y dejar volar mi imaginación.  
> No autorizo a que esta historia se comparta en otras plataformas sin mi consentimiento, ni a que sea plagiada.

Hermione salió de la tienda de campaña tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Si sus amigos la pillaban escabulléndose a escondidas, estaba segura que no la dejarían sola nunca más. Había estado haciendo guardia fuera hasta que escuchó con total seguridad los ronquidos de Harry y Ron. Entró a hurtadillas para comprobar que efectivamente sus amigos descansaban y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando les vio dormir profundamente.  No era la primera vez que se marchaba durante la noche sin que Harry y Ron lo supieran pero, con toda certeza, si la descubrían tendrían una discusión monumental que terminaría con sus amigos haciendo un juramento inquebrantable para no volverla a dejarla sola nunca más.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, se paró en seco y respiró hondo. Abrió su bolsito de cuentas por octava vez y comprobó que llevaba todo lo necesario. Se acercó al límite del hechizo protector que ella misma había conjurado horas antes y lo atravesó con decisión. Ató su pañuelo blanco al árbol más cercano, era una manía que tenía, necesitaba una señal para cuando volviera. Se encogió de hombros y sin esperar ni un segundo más, se desapareció.

Hermione se apareció a las afueras de Edimburgo, ya que hacerlo en plena ciudad era muy arriesgado. A priori, no debería cruzarse con mucha gente en la madrugada de un lunes. Aún así, caminó apresurada hasta adentrarse en la ciudad que estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de las farolas. Se dirigió sin mirar atrás hacia el castillo de Edimburgo, si sus cálculos no habían fallado, tenía por lo menos media hora de camino por delante. 

La ciudad debería estar a un par de grados, no era una temperatura demasiado fría para ella, acostumbrada al tiempo londinense, pero no pudo evitar encogerse dentro de su abrigo cuando empezó a lloviznar. Si había algo que no le gustaba era la lluvia, ya le costaba lo suficiente domar su pelo sin poción alisadora. Eso, y otras muchas cosas que siempre había dado por sentadas y ahora se consideraban lujos que no podía permitirse. Se recordó a sí misma que en algún momento debería buscar algún hechizo para tratar de domar su cabello.

Muchos años habían pasado desde que encontraron y destruyeron el último horrocrux con el que se habían topado: el guardapelo de Slytherin. Desde entonces, Ron, Harry y Hermione eran los fugitivos más buscados del mundo mágico. Para ser exactos, Harry era el indeseable número uno, Hermione la número dos por el origen de su sangre y Ron era el tercero al ser considerado traidor a la sangre, además de amigo de Harry Potter. 

La tarea de localizar horrocruxes cada vez era más complicada, cuando parecía que estaban cerca de hallar una pista, ésta se desvanecía sin dejar rastro.  Algo en la intuición de Hermione le había hecho mover a sus amigos hasta Escocia. Estaba completamente segura que dentro del territorio vecino se escondía por lo menos un horrocrux, y no sabía explicar porqué pero creía que en algún rincón, se encontraba la diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw. Cuando manifestó su idea, sus amigos no se opusieron, llevaban mucho tiempo sin saber a dónde dirigirse y los ánimos a veces estaban por los suelos. Lo que no les había contado era que lo que la movía a pisar tierras escocesas no era otra cosa que un vívido y extraño sueño que había tenido un par de veces. 

Antes de viajar, Hermione estudió los castillos y elaboró una lista con aquellos que eran más importantes. El castillo de Edimburgo estaba dentro de sus prioridades, pero después de hablarlo con Harry y Ron, decidieron que lo mejor era empezar por el castillo de Blair, un poco más alejado y probablemente más seguro. Por eso, acamparon en el bosque Hermitage. Se suponía que antes del amanecer de la mañana siguiente, o sea en cinco horas, los tres partirían hacia esa fortaleza en búsqueda del horrocrux. Lo que sus amigos descubrirían al levantarse, es que su amiga no estaba. Lo que Hermione no sabía aún, es que no regresaría de su excursión esa noche. Si lo hubiera sabido, quizás se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de salir en otra arriesgada aventura a escondidas. 

Llegó a la verja del castillo y sacó su varita. Miró hacia los lados y murmuró un  _ alohomora _ . La reja chirrió al abrirse lo suficiente para alertar al guardia muggle que hubiera por allí. Esperó unos segundos con la mano apoyada en la reja y al ver que nadie venía en su busca, se adentró en el castillo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La espesa niebla favoreció que Hermione pudiera moverse con sigilo entre las sombras sin ser vista. Pasó por delante de la caseta del vigilante y le extrañó que estuviera vacía, aunque lo agradeció enormemente, lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era aturdir a un muggle. Para su suerte, el enorme portón del castillo estaba entreabierto. Empujó con decisión la madera y miró hacia atrás antes entrar, para comprobar que nadie la estaba vigilando.

La oscuridad dentro era total, con un hechizo no verbal encendió la punta de su varita para inspeccionar el hall. Se quedó maravillada por la vista que le ofrecían sus ojos. Si el castillo por fuera ya era impresionante, por dentro no se quedaba corto, era majestuoso. Deseó no estar en medio de una guerra y no ser una de las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico, para poder visitar el castillo a la luz del día y perderse en cada esquina del mismo durante horas. Pero por desgracia, eso no era posible. Quizás algún día, se dijo a sí misma. 

Los encantamientos reveladores le habían indicado que el castillo estaba vacío, así que recorrió la estancia con tranquilidad. Revisó cada hueco y cada rincón, de arriba abajo y no encontró nada. Incluso miró dentro de las armaduras.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso y entró en la primera habitación que tenía a mano derecha. Apoyó la mano izquierda en la pared y la acarició a su paso. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al imaginar la cara que pondría Ron al ver tanta opulencia. Casi podía oírle decir que con esa cantidad de galeones podría dedicar la vida a su pasatiempo favorito: comer. 

Con cuidado de no caerse saltó la cuerda roja que indicaba a los turistas que no podían traspasar esos límites y buscó algún indicio que le mostrara que ahí se escondía parte del alma de Voldermort. A su derecha vislumbró una vitrina de cristal que contenía diversas joyas, se acercó para examinarlas con atención y entonces oyó un grito que desgarró la tranquilidad de la noche. Del susto, tuvo que llevarse la mano izquierda a la boca para no chillar. Se quedó completamente quieta, sin estar segura de sí era porque se había congelado en el sitio o porque su cerebro había sido más rápido que ella, impidiéndole hacer el menor ruido.

Su orgullo Gryffindor se manifestó antes de que el segundo grito terminara y sus piernas ya corrían hacia la puerta. No sabía que se encontraría, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que tenía que ayudar a la persona que estaba sufriendo. Salió y se movió por el corredor que tenía a sus espaldas. La sangre le bombeaba con tanta potencia que podía sentir latir su vena del cuello con fuerza. Antes de doblar el recodo y que le diera tiempo a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, escuchó una voz masculina, que arrastraba las palabras, murmurar una maldición imperdonable. 

_ ¡¡¡Otro mago!!!  _

Sus piernas respondieron corriendo más rápido, sin pararse a pensar en el ruido que estaba haciendo y con la varita en alto.

-¡Detente!-chilló Hermione cuando giró la esquina. 

Delante de ella se encontraba un mortifago encapuchado, y a sus pies lo que parecía una persona retorciéndose de dolor. En una milésima de segundo el grito cesó y la varita del mortifago pasó de apuntar al bulto del suelo, a ella. 

Durante un instante ninguno de los dos se movió. Se encontraban a dos metros escasos de distancia apuntándose con la varita el uno al otro. Hermione respiraba agitadamente, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo un mortifago delante. Necesitaba que se le ocurriera algo rápido para salir de allí con vida y llevarse al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo. Un movimiento en falso y acabaría muerta. Pese haber estado ajena al mundo durante años, sabía perfectamente que los mortifagos se habían ido haciendo peores con el paso del tiempo. Cada vez que Ron encendía la radio mágica, no soportaban más de un par de minutos escuchando. Las noticias siempre estaban plagadas de las crueldades y atrocidades de los fieles a Voldemort, que cada vez cometían crímenes más violentos. Torturaban a sus víctimas hasta volverlas locas, las descuartizaban y eran especialmente despiadados con los hijos de muggles, y con lo que ellos consideraban traidores a la sangre. 

-Expell…-no le dio tiempo a terminar de formular el hechizo, cuando sintió como algo impactaba contra su pecho haciéndola caer de rodillas. Apuntó con su varita al mago de nuevo y se puso de pie de un salto. 

No podía verle la cara porque la máscara plateada cubría su rostro pero pudo ver cómo su pecho se hinchaba de júbilo. Se mantuvieron durante un par de segundos apuntándose el uno al otro con la varita. Hermione sabía con certeza que de un momento a otro se iba a desencadenar una pelea a muerte, y que su mayor debilidad era que, a diferencia de su oponente, ella no peleaba para matar. Ella aturdía y detenía, pero no derramaba sangre. Su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad, si había un mortifago en mitad de la noche en el castillo de Edimburgo, era porque como ella bien había sospechado, un horrocrux se escondía dentro. 

- _ ¡Petrificus totalus! _ \- gritó Hermione con toda la fuerza que fue capaz.

Su oponente esquivó el hechizo con elegancia. 

- _ ¡Confundus! _ \- volvió a atacar la chica. 

Esta vez, el mortifago repelió el hechizo con un movimiento de varita. Un segundo después, Hermione sintió un fuerte mazazo en el pecho y como sus pies se levantaban del suelo. Voló hacia atrás y chocó contra la dura pared, quedándose sin respiración. Su cuerpo resbaló por la piedra hasta el suelo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Trató de incorporarse pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. 

El grito del muggle que estaba tirado en el suelo, fue todo lo que necesitó Hermione para incorporarse. Levantó la vista y vio como un rayo de luz salía de la varita de su adversario y chocaba directamente contra lo que parecía el vigilante del castillo, infligiéndole quemaduras en la piel.

- _ Alarte Ascendere. _ \- susurró Hermione a su varita. 

Inmediatamente el mortifago salió despedido por los aires. Sin pararse a mirar que era de él, Hermione corrió para ayudar al hombre que se retorcía en el suelo. Cuando estuvo a su altura se agachó e intentó moverle para ver si seguía con vida. Tenía escasos segundos para desaparecerse con él.

-Maldita  _ sangre sucia. _ -escuchó murmurar Hermione. Alzó el rostro para encontrarse con el mortifago de pie dirigiéndose hacía ella. Él la apuntaba con su varita, y ella hizo lo mismo. Durante la caída provocada por el hechizo de la chica, la capucha de su rival se había resbalado dejando ver un cabello rubio platino.

Hermione se estremeció al percatarse de que ese color en particular sólo podía corresponder a una familia.

-Malfoy.-susurró Hermione, sin estar segura de si se encontraba delante del padre o del hijo.

La chica observó como la máscara plateada de su rostro comenzaba a desvanecerse, sin necesidad de que él hubiera conjurado un hechizo, ni usado la mano para quitársela. Sin duda parecía magia muy avanzada. Las facciones de Malfoy comenzaron a dibujarse ante sus ojos. Su rostro estaba tan cambiado que por un segundo pensó que su atacante era Lucius en lugar de Draco. Sin duda, no era el aspecto pulcro de los Malfoy al que estaba acostumbrada.  Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, nadie dijo nada. Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. 

Hermione se percató de que Draco había dejado crecer su pelo, ahora le llegaba por los hombros. Lo llevaba recogido en una coleta baja pero en algún punto, quizás cuando Hermione le había mandado volar por los aires, se habían soltado algunos mechones. Su cara había cambiado notablemente, ni rastro del adolescente que ella recordaba. Vestía una larga túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, y que impedía a Hermione continuar con su análisis. Lo que sí era notable a primera vista era su altura. Pese a que los separaban dos metros de distancia, Hermione supo que la sacaba, por lo menos, dos cabezas.

Draco no recordaba exactamente cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Granger en persona. Se sabía su cara de memoria, debido a los miles de carteles que había visto con la foto de la chica, bajo el título de  _ se busca. _ El rostro del cartel no se parecía del todo al que tenía delante, la fotografía seguramente fue tomada cuando ella tenía quince años. Seguía teniendo la misma maraña de pelo, los mismos ojos castaños chocolate y la misma fiereza en el rostro. Orgullo Gryffindor lo llamaban, ¿no? No había ganado altura, pero su cuerpo se había convertido en el de una mujer adulta de veintiséis años. 

La chica hizo un movimiento de varita casi imperceptible, preparando la muñeca para atacar. Él no se hubiera dado cuenta de no haber sido uno de los principales luchadores del bando oscuro. Estaba preparado para todo tipo de batallas, de enemigos y de situaciones. Hermione suspiró molesta cuando sintió una presión invisible alrededor de su muñeca, que no le dejaba mover la mano.

-Ni lo intentes,  _ sangre sucia. _ \- Draco habló entre siseos.- Antes de que pudieras rozarme estarías muerta.

-No me subestimes,  _ Malfoy. _ -añadió ella con fiereza. 

Draco dio una zancada en su dirección pero la chica no se amilanó y volvió a apuntarle con determinación al centro del pecho.

-Tu orgullo Gryffindor solo te va a servir para acabar muerta.-escupió arrastrando las palabras.-Están de camino y te aseguro que ellos no serán tan benevolentes contigo como yo. Te matarán a la primera de cambio, sin preguntar.

Hermione no supo a quién se refería con exactitud, pero por el tono de Malfoy imaginó que a más mortifagos. Y también imaginó que, habría muchos peores que él. Más crueles y sanguinarios, si eso era posible. Recordó como la semana pasada terminó vomitando la cena al escuchar por la radio mágica las torturas a las que habían sido sometidos algunos muggles, simplemente por el hecho de estar en el lugar equivocado, a la hora equivocada. 

-Te voy a dar una oportunidad,  _ sangre sucia _ . Lárgate ahora, antes de que corras la misma suerte que él.-dijo Draco, señalando al hombre que se estremecía en el suelo.

-No pienso irme a ninguna parte sin él.-Hermione hizo referencia al muggle que se encontraba tendido en el suelo entre ellos. 

Draco ignoró el comentario de la chica. Le crispaba ese tipo de actitud.

-Voy a contar hasta tres.-comenzó Draco sonriendo de manera inquietante. -Después, te daré caza. Y si te pillo, vas a desear que nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Draco contó en voz alta hasta tres tranquilamente, pero los pies de Hermione no se movieron del sitio. Era superior a sus fuerzas irse dejando a una persona inocente tirada en el suelo, sufriendo y desangrándose. Notó como el brillo de los ojos de Malfoy desapareció cuando llegó al tres. Ese brillo fue sustituido por algo que Hermione solo pudo describir como ansia de sangre. 

Fue ella quien lanzó el primer hechizo que pasó con un zumbido cerca del oído izquierdo de Draco. Él se lo devolvió y Hermione también consiguió esquivarlo. Y así empezaron a moverse, iluminados únicamente por la luz de sus propios ataques. Más que una batalla a muerte, parecía una danza sin fin.  Se felicitó a sí misma cuando consiguió hacerle un corte a Malfoy en la mejilla derecha. La mayoría de hechizos que gritaba Malfoy eran desconocidos para ella, eso  la asustaba y le creaba curiosidad a partes iguales, mayormente porque no sabía lo que esos conjuros eran capaces de hacer. 

Hermione necesitaba dar con un plan de salida rápido. Si lo que había dicho Malfoy era cierto, un grupo de mortifagos estaba a punto de llegar y lo último que necesitaba era verse superada en número. Quién sabe lo que harían con ella. Probablemente torturarla hasta la muerte en busca de Harry.  Al pensar en sus amigos bajó la guardia durante una centésima de segundo. Una fracción imperceptible de tiempo que su oponente aprovechó para formular un látigo brillante que salía de su varita y se enroscaba con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca derecha. Debido a la adrenalina, Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta que sintió la presión cortarle la circulación. La chica hizo una mueca de dolor y Draco le retorció la muñeca aún más, y con el poder de su mente la obligó a doblegarse, haciendo que Hermione cayera de rodillas en el suelo.

La risotada del rubio hizo que a Hermione se le congelara la sangre de las venas. A diferencia de la risa despectiva que tantas veces había escuchado en Hogwarts cuando se metía con la gente por los pasillos, esta, era una risa macabra que sonaba igual que la de un maniático que debería estar en San Mungo.

-Te he dado la oportunidad de que te fueras, pero no has sido lo suficientemente lista como para aprovecharla.-comentó mientras le arrebata la varita de un manotazo. -Ahora estás donde debes  _ sangre sucia _ , en el suelo, por debajo los  _ sangre limpia.  _

-Tu sangre está mucho más podrida que la mía,  _ Malfoy _ .-respondió Hermione alzando el rostro con testarudez.

En lugar de responder Draco le retorció la muñeca con el látigo. 

-Ya estás donde querías, haciendo compañía al maldito  _ muggle _ .-habló mientras hacía desaparecer la cuerda mágica.

Mientras Hermione se frotaba la parte dolorida observó a Draco guardase la varita que le había quitado en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Se preguntó cuántas posibilidades tenía de alcanzar su varita y desaparecerse, sin morir en el intento.

-Antes de que llegaras a mi altura, estarías muerta.-declaró Draco adivinando sus pensamientos-. Y no quiero matarte…-hizo una pausa saboreando el momento.-todavía. Aún queda mucha diversión por delante.-Se agachó delante de ella hasta quedar a su altura.

-Imagina,-Hermione se estremeció cuando notó como Draco le apartaba un mechón del rostro.-yo mismo voy a ser el que te entregue al señor oscuro. Irónico ¿verdad, sabelotodo?

-No creo que puedas,-murmuró Hermione en un intento de valentía-en cuanto el resto de la orden llegue a esta parte del castillo, te derrotaran igual de rápido que en el colegio. Hermione esperaba atacar con su comentario, en lugar de eso, lo que consiguió fue que la aterradora sonrisa de su adversario se ensanchara más. 

-Estás sola. Nadie va a venir a ayudarte. Así que por ser una vieja conocida te voy a dar una pequeña ventaja.-declaró mientras se ponía de pie.-Empieza a hablar, porque sino lo haces por las buenas, te aseguro que, cuando llegue el resto de mortifagos, será por las malas.

Hermione se quedó muda ante la amenaza que iba implícita en sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera saber que había ido sola?

-¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí, en mitad de la noche,  _ sangre sucia _ ?-Malfoy interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

La chica no respondió.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo.- la apuntó con su varita al centro del pecho. -¿Qué coño haces aquí?, ¿qué has venido a buscar?

Durante unos segundos sólo se escuchó el ruido ambiental del corredor del castillo y los quejidos del guarda, al que Hermione miró con angustia.

-Si me dejas ayudarle, te diré lo que quieras.-prometió la chica con desesperación. 

-¡ _ Desmaius _ !-bramó Draco. El hechizo impactó de lleno contra el cuerpo del hombre que instantáneamente dejó de retorcerse.

-¿Qué haces?-chilló Hermione poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

-Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él.-comentó Draco.-Desmayado no sufre. Ahora-la apuntó por enésima vez esa noche con su varita-comienza a hablar antes de que pierda la paciencia.

-Prefiero morir, antes que serte de ayuda.-replicó la chica. 

-Disfruta mientras puedas.-Draco trató de intimidarla.- Estás maldita. Eres una de las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico. Tienes el  _ Avada Kedavra _ escrito en la frente. 

En ese preciso instante Hermione supo que él tenía razón. No iba a salir de ahí con vida, ni siquiera se podía hablar de probabilidades cuando tenía todo en su contra. No tenía varita, sus amigos no sabían dónde estaba y si Malfoy no la había matado ya, era porque al tratarse de ella, primero la torturarían y después bailarían sobre su cadáver. Probablemente el día de su muerte se instauraría como fiesta nacional. La distracción era lo único que podía usar en ese momento a su favor. 

-No te tengo miedo. Ni a ti, ni a tus matones, y mucho menos a la muerte. -mientras Hermione hablaba deslizó la mano que tenía libre al interior del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.-Ya te vencí en duelo en el colegio, podría volver a hacerlo. Y sino, al menos habré muerto con honor.

-¿Honor?-escupió con rabia Malfoy.-Eres más  _ estúpida _ de lo que creía.

Hermione hizo una seña al aire, como si hablara con alguien que Malfoy tenía detrás. Cuando éste se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el pasillo desierto, Hermione le tiró una bomba de los hermanos Weasley, que provocó una humareda suficiente para que pudiera buscar dentro de su bolso de cuentas el pequeño frasquito que necesitaba en ese momento. Mientras se lo bebía escuchó a Malfoy gritar un _Accio_ pero a Hermione no le dio tiempo a sentir como el botecito minúsculo se escapaba de sus manos, porque se desmayó en cuanto la última gota de líquido traspasó su garganta.


	2. Obliviscatur

Cuando Hermione despertó y trató de enfocar la vista, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido, intentó moverse y quitarse el sueño de encima y entonces los recuerdos del castillo se manifestaron en su mente. 

¡Malfoy! ¡Mortífagos!

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, percatándose de todos y cada uno de los hematomas que estaría segura aparecerían en su piel, antes o después. Observó la estancia en la que se encontraba y le horrorizó que se pareciera a las mazmorras del colegio. Se dio la vuelta para buscar una salida y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Al lado de la puerta de la celda, sentado en un sofá que parecía del siglo XVII, estaba Malfoy ojeando un libro despreocupadamente. Automáticamente Hermione se llevó la mano al bolsillo interno de su abrigo en busca de su varita. 

-Desiste.-dijo Malfoy sin apartar la mirada de las páginas.-No tienes varita.-añadió secamente.

Hermione se preguntó cómo era capaz de adivinar sus intenciones sin mirarla siquiera, evaluó sus opciones de huida en una milésima de segundo y se decantó por la más evidente, correr hacia la puerta.

Antes de que sus dedos rozaran el hierro de la reja, se vio precipitada en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían sus pies. Malfoy la había cogido de la tela del abrigo y la había levantado en el aire casi sin tocarla. En ese instante la opción de salir de ahí por la fuerza quedó automáticamente descartada, sin duda él era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Al llegar al extremo contrario de la sala Malfoy la soltó. Hermione se apartó dando un paso hacia atrás con cara de asco.

-No creas ni por un segundo que a mí me gusta tenerte cerca,  _ sangre sucia _ .-comentó él adivinando sus pensamientos.

Malfoy se giró, haciendo que su túnica levitara en el aire y se dirigió con elegancia de nuevo a su silla.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, ¿dónde estoy?-Hermione intentó que no le temblara la voz al preguntar. Aún no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, porque enfrentarse a la cruda realidad de haber sido secuestrada por el bando enemigo, y tener la certeza de que iba morir en las próximas horas, no ayudaba a controlar sus nervios.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo.-respondió Malfoy clavando sus fríos ojos grises en ella.- ¿Qué hacías en el castillo de Edimburgo?, ¿qué buscabas?, ¿dónde están tus amiguitos?

-¿Qué has hecho con el vigilante de seguridad?-Hermione contestó con otra pregunta, sin dejarse intimidar por el rubio.

Malfoy apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una fina línea. Detestaba ese tipo de comportamiento, no llegaba a comprender cómo había personas que eran capaces de preocuparse por los demás antes que de sí mismas. Hizo un sutil movimiento de varita y una silla se estrelló contra la parte trasera de las piernas de Hermione, obligándola a sentarse. A la chica se le escapó un quejido cuando la madera se estampó contra ella. Al oírlo, la sonrisa cruel de Malfoy se dibujó en su rostro.

Hermione intentó levantarse pero descubrió con horror que estaba pegada a la silla por una fuerza a la que era incapaz de enfrentarse. 

-¿Y mi varita?-gritó enfurecida.

Él dio un par de pasos en su dirección y se detuvo a un metro de distancia. 

-Te he dicho que el que hace las preguntas aquí, soy yo.-declaró con rabia.-No me hagas repetírtelo, porque lo siguiente será atarte de pies y manos.-amenazó el mortífago.

-¡Dame mi varita, cobarde!-mientras hablaba Hermione se removió en la silla con violencia.-Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

Malfoy arqueó las cejas sin comprender. 

-Miedo de que una  _ sangre sucia _ te venza en duelo, ¿no?-continuó ella. -¿Qué diría tu padre si se enterara de que no es la primera vez que te gano en combate?

Draco cerró la distancia que había entre ellos y se agachó hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura del de ella.

-Si vuelves a mencionar a mi padre.-siseó como una serpiente.-seré yo quien acabe contigo.-mientras susurraba amenazadoramente, su expresión había cambiado del enfado al verdadero odio. Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de que la persona que la apuntaba con la varita no era el Malfoy del colegio, si no un mortífago. Y si todos los rumores eran ciertos, uno de los más peligrosos.

-¿Asustada,  _ Granger _ ?-la risa cruel de Malfoy resonó en las cuatro paredes. 

El chico había cambiado demasiado, Hermione asumió que probablemente se debía a las cosas horribles que había tenido que presenciar y hacer, no por algo era uno de los miembros más importantes del reinado del terror de Voldemort. 

Hermione le examinó por primera vez y se percató de las diferencias entre el Malfoy que tenía delante, y el Malfoy que no les había delatado años atrás en la mansión cuando les secuestraron los carroñeros. Sin duda había ganado altura, calculó que le sacaría como mínimo, una cabeza. También era más corpulento, aunque eso se lo imaginaba ella, ya que era imposible vislumbrarlo con claridad a la luz de la mazmorra. Especialmente cuando él llevaba su ropa de combate, que consistía en una túnica larga y una capa que tenía una estructura ósea en la parte trasera, ambas prendas negras. Pero que la hubiera levantado en vilo como si ella fuera del peso de una pluma, dejaba a las claras que era fuerte. 

Tenía el pelo bastante más largo que hace unos años, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. La tonalidad seguía igual, el mismo rubio platino de siempre. Su rostro era la parte que atesoraba el mayor cambio, tenía los pómulos prominentes, la mandíbula más ancha, sus ojos grises eran fríos e inexpresivos, marcados por unas ojeras hundidas. Su sonrisa cruel podría ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquiera. El conjunto formaba una expresión mortífera que daba miedo. Ni rastro del chico que se había ido corriendo en busca de su padre cuando Hermione le había dado un puñetazo en tercero.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez.-Malfoy interrumpió el estudio de Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.-¿Qué hacías en el castillo?

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la expresión del rubio cambió por un segundo del enfado al desconcierto, y de ahí al enfado de nuevo.

-Te responderé por última vez.-replicó ella enfadada-¿Dónde está el vigilante?

-Muerto.-contestó él con sencillez.

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?-chilló la chica con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-Blaise se aburría.-Draco disfrutó al ver la cara horrorizada de su rival. Le encantaba provocar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente. Era a lo que estaba acostumbrado, a ver a sus oponentes con miedo, suplicando por sus vidas, en lugar de preocupándose por personas que ni siquiera conocían. 

-Eres un monstruo.-Hermione escupió con rabia. 

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-se interesó el rubio.-Solo es un  _ muggle _ .

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza, notando como las gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Llevaban siete años en guerra y aun no podía dejar de sorprenderla el hecho de que hubiera gente como él en el mundo. Gente que odiaba sin razón aparente, gente que te mataba por tu procedencia. 

-Sois despreciables.-Hermione contestó cuando recuperó la voz. 

De un movimiento de varita, Draco arrastró su pesado sofá hasta situarlo enfrente de dónde se encontraba la chica. Se sentó tranquilamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y la apuntó al centro del pecho con su varita. 

-Y ahora que ya hemos hecho las presentaciones iniciales.-hizo una reverencia teatral.- Hablemos,  _ sangre sucia _ .

-No pienso contarte nada. 

-Lo harás sí sabes lo que te conviene. Estoy armado, mientras que tú estás indefensa y en mi territorio. Si no respondes ante mí, lo harás ante el señor oscuro. Tu decides que prefieres, pero te aseguro que aquí hay un puñado de mortífagos sedientos de sangre y deseosos de ponerte la mano encima. Yo estoy siendo considerado contigo, por ser una vieja amiga. Ellos no van a preguntar primero.-aseguró.

-¿Considerado?-escupió Hermione irritada.

-Bueno. No te he torturado, ¿no? Estamos sentados charlando, pero si no colaboras tendremos que ir por las malas.-dijo Draco serenamente.-Antes de que respondas me gustaría hacerte un pequeño recordatorio: eres una  _ sangre sucia _ , amiga de Potter, una de las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico, nadie de tu bando sabe que estás aquí y no estás armada.-Draco levantó un dedo cada vez que enumeró cada uno de los motivos por los que Hermione no era bien recibida allí. Cuando terminó agitó la mano izquierda delante de los ojos de Hermione.

La chica tragó saliva con dureza. Malfoy tenía razón.

-¿Qué hacías en el castillo?

-No me acuerdo.-contestó ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se extendiera por su rostro.

-¿Qué buscabas?-Draco se inclinó en su dirección al hacer la pregunta. 

-No lo recuerdo.

El rubio se puso de pie con tanta fuerza que el sofá en el que estaba sentado salió disparado hacia atrás. 

-No juegues conmigo,  _ sangre sucia.  _ ¡Empieza a hablar ya!.-ordenó perdiendo el temple. 

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Malfoy.-Hermione sonaba más esperanzada que antes-.No me acuerdo.

No mentía. La poción que Hermione se había tomado estaba diseñada para ocasiones como esa. La pócima le había hecho olvidar cualquier relación que tuviera ella con visitar el castillo, era la mejor opción para proteger su mente, su misión, y a sus amigos.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad?-mientras Malfoy hablaba sacó un botecito del bolsillo de su túnica que Hermione reconoció enseguida como  _ veritaserum _ , el suero de la verdad. 

-Eso no va a servirte de nada.-anunció ella recuperando la tranquilidad.

-Ya lo veremos.-agitó la varita en el aire y unas cuerdas se enroscaron alrededor de las extremidades de Hermione, inmovilizándola por completo.

-Abre la boca.-exigió Malfoy con la botellita cerca de sus labios. 

Hermione apartó la cabeza bruscamente. 

-Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.-la cogió por la barbilla obligándola a girar el rostro. -O te lo bebes por las buenas, o te lanzo un  _ imperius _ , que te aseguro irá seguido de bastantes  _ crucios _ . El señor oscuro aún no sabe que estás aquí y te prometo que en cuanto se entere, no va a ser tan benevolente como estoy siendo yo. 

-No necesito beberme ese frasco entero, tres gotas son suficientes.-aseguró Hermione. 

-Lo sé, pero no me fio de ti. Conociéndote probablemente hayas entrenado y tengas algún tipo de resistencia. 

-¿Por qué haces esto?-fue lo único que quiso saber Hermione.

-Diversión,  _ Granger _ .-comentó rodando los ojos, como si la pregunta que había hecho la chica fuera de obvia respuesta.-Además, quiero ser yo quien te entregue al Lord y le dé toda la información del paradero de San Potter.

Hermione se sintió acorralada, había poco que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Estaba atada de pies y manos y encerrada en una celda. Podría tomarse el veritaserum por las buenas, o podría tratar de escaparse de alguna manera. No quería caer en las manos de los mortifagos, porque tenía claro que por ser quien era, las torturas seguramente serían interminables. Suspiró resignada.

Después de obligarla a beberse el contenido del frasco, Malfoy lo estrelló contra la pared. Volvió a acercar mágicamente su sillón y se frotó las manos con anticipación, esperando que la poción hiciera efecto. 

-¿Qué era la poción que te has bebido?-Malfoy lanzó la primera pregunta y la respuesta no se hizo esperar. 

-Obliviscatur.-Hermione notó como su lengua iba por libre respondiendo, pese a que ella se oponía a hacerlo.

-¿Olvido selectivo?-Draco asintió con la cabeza. -Buen intento,  _ Granger _ .-reconoció.-¿Qué has decidido olvidar?

-El paradero de Harry y Ron. Nuestra misión. Y por lo que estaba yo en el castillo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por si alguien me capturaba. No quiero poner en peligro a mis amigos.

-Como no, la  _ sangre sucia _ honrada pensando antes en sus amigos que en ella misma.-comentó Draco con crispación.-¿Sabes dónde estás?

-No.

-¿Dónde está tu familia?-como minutos antes, volvió a inclinarse en el sillón en su dirección. Esta respuesta le interesaba especialmente.

-En algún lugar del mundo. No recuerdan qué soy su hija. 

Malfoy se removió incómodo. Comenzaba a tener la sensación de que la maldita  _ sangre sucia _ no había dejado ni un cabo suelto.

-¿Y el resto de tus amigos del colegio?-Draco se acercó aún más cuando preguntó. 

-Ni idea.

-¿Los miembros de la orden del Fénix?-a este punto, se había inclinado tanto en la dirección de la chica, que sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. 

-No lo sé. 

Maldita fuera, lo tenía todo cubierto. Malfoy necesitaba algo con lo que pillarla, para poder chantajearla.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me viste?

-En tu casa, cuando tu tía Bellatrix me torturó.

Draco recordó el momento exacto y lo incómodo que se sintió al ver a Hermione tirada en el suelo y a su tía encima grabandole la palabra  _ sangre sucia _ en la piel.

-¿Qué has hecho todos estos años?-volvió a acomodarse en el sofá.

-Viajar por todo el país.-reconoció ella sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Con tus amigos?

-Con Harry y Ron-asintió ella.

-¿Buscabais algo?

La joven asintió.

-¿El qué?

-No lo recuerdo.

-Te crees muy lista, ¿verdad, Granger?- cuestionó Draco con rabia.

-No lo creo. Lo soy.

Malfoy se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Lo único que has hecho, es alargar el proceso. Voy a entrar en cada recoveco de tu mente hasta sacar la información que necesito, y para cuando termine contigo, estarás tan loca como los Longbottom.-amenazó por encima del hombro. -Por no mencionar que al señor oscuro no le va a hacer ni puta gracia tus dotes de sabelotodo. No tienes ni idea de lo que has hecho. Todo por tu maldito orgullo Gryffindor.-bramó furioso. 

Cuando salió de la celda, murmuró un Nox y dejó a la chica completamente a oscuras. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo :D


	3. Torturas

Si alguien le hubiera dicho tiempo atrás que después de años en la sombra, la persona que le terminaría dando caza sería su enemigo del colegio, no se lo hubiera creído. Hermione no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba a oscuras, pero sus ojos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente para ser capaz de divisar el pequeñísimo halo de luz que se colaba a través de una de las grietas de la pared. Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Tanto que le castañeaban los dientes. 

  
  


Pensó en Harry y Ron, que a estas alturas ya deberían haber notado su ausencia y eso la inquietó hasta el punto de echarse a temblar. Conocía a Harry y Ron y tenía claro que moverían cielo y tierra por encontrarla, pero esperaba que fueran lo bastante sensatos como para no ir por Escocia a plena luz del día. Precisamente por eso, Hermione no les había contado a dónde había ido, no quería ponerlos en peligro. Y precisamente por eso, había tomado la poción de olvido selectivo. Ni ella misma sabía ahora mismo dónde se encontraban sus amigos. Recordó el momento en el que años atrás los tres se prometieron que la misión iba por encima de su propia amistad, y suplicó internamente para que sus amigos se mantuvieran fieles a ello. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho cuando fue consciente de que quizás no volvería a verlos jamás. 

  
  


Por lo poco que sabía estaba en territorio mortífago, probablemente en alguna de sus bases, o incluso en la mansión Malfoy. Tenía que ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. En cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no podrían sacarle nada de información, la usarían, la humillarían y la torturarían hasta volverla loca. Solo esperaba que Malfoy tuviera un mínimo de compasión y la matara antes de que llegara a ese estado. 

  
  


La luz se encendió de repente y Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, era demasiado molesto para sus pupilas. Junto a Malfoy entraron en la mazmorra tres mortífagos más que llevaban la cara cubierta por las máscaras. 

<< _ Cobardes>>, _ pensó Hermione. 

Se pusieron en fila delante de ella y todos y cada uno de ellos la apuntaron con la varita. 

-Última oportunidad  _ sabelotodo _ -Malfoy fue el primero en hablar, adelantándose a sus compañeros.-Empieza a contarnos lo que sabes por las buenas o lo harás por las malas. 

Hermione supo en ese instante, por la determinación que vio en el rubio, que iban a torturarla de todos modos. Era el principio del fin. El inicio de la decadencia. Cuadró los hombros y levantó la mirada. Si iba a morir, al menos no les daría el gusto de decir nada. Pelearía como una leona. 

-Prefiero morir antes que contarte nada-contestó Hermione alzando el rostro.

-¿Morir?-rió el rubio.-Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte. Te creía más inteligente,  _ Granger _ .

-No.-sentenció la chica-. Lo que creías es que yo sería como tú, que vendería a mis amigos a la primera de cambio, porque eres incapaz de entender lo que es la amistad. Tú lo único que entiendes es la dominancia, por eso has traído aquí a tus abusones.- Hermione fulminó a los otros tres mortífagos con la mirada.

A uno de ellos el cumplido no le sentó nada bien. El que estaba situado a la izquierda de Malfoy, hizo una floritura en el aire con su varita y de pronto Hermione sintió cómo su lengua se retorcía dolorosamente. Tan dolorosamente que era incapaz de abrir la boca para gritar. 

El rubio hizo un movimiento con su muñeca y deshizo el hechizo. Hermione notó como la presión dentro de su boca disminuía y el dolor desaparecía.

-Controla tu lengua si no quieres perderla.-fue lo único que dijo el encapuchado.

-No espero menos de cuatro cobardes que se tapan la cara y se enfrentan a una bruja que no tiene varita. Así ganáis vosotros las peleas, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione sin dejarse amilanar.

-¿Creéis que sí la soltásemos tendría algún tipo de posibilidad?-Malfoy se dirigió al resto de su grupo. 

Todos rieron a carcajadas. Como dando por imposible que una chica pudiera enfrentarse a cuatro mortífagos. 

-Por supuesto que no.-intervino ella, sin dar tiempo a los demás a contestar.- La tendría sí me devolvieras la varita, pero así sois los Slytherins. Cuatro contra uno sois muy valientes, pero en solitario no sois nada.

-Lástima que tu varita se partiera mientras la sostenía. Ardió muy bien en la chimenea de mi cuarto.-la sonrisa de Malfoy se ensanchó cuando vio la cara de estupefacción de la chica. 

El pecho de Hermione se llenó de rabia. 

¡¡Su varita!! Se sintió vulnerable y rabiosa al mismo tiempo. Que destrozaran su varita era lo peor que le podía pasar, prefería que le amputaran un brazo. Necesitaba su varita para sobrevivir. Era su otra mitad, su posesión más valiosa y el muy malnacido la había quemado. En ese instante se juró a sí misma que si tenía oportunidad, sería ella misma quién encerraría a Malfoy en Azkaban. 

-Eres despreciable.- escupió Hermione furiosa.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido,  _ sangre sucia _ . Voy a explicarte lo que va a pasar ahora.-comentó Malfoy caminando hacia ella. -Vas a contarnos todo lo que sepas, por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides. Mañana regresa el señor oscuro, y te aseguro que se va a poner muy feliz cuando sepa que hemos capturado a la amiga íntima de San Potter.

Hermione le miró furibunda. Estaba segura de que iban a torturarla tanto si hablaba como si no, así que se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

-No pienso contarte nada,  _ hurón _ .-aseguró Hermione.

-¡Cogedla!-el rubio sonrío con malicia.

Los dos mortífagos que estaban apostados a los lados de Malfoy avanzaron hacia ella. Le soltaron las sogas mágicamente y antes de que Hermione pudiera frotarse las muñecas doloridas, ya la estaban arrastrando fuera de la celda. 

Mientras avanzaban por los corredores, la chica trató de concentrarse en lo que veía por los pasillos, tratando de buscar una pista, algo que pudiera ayudarla a saber dónde se encontraba. Pero la presión que ejercían los mortífagos sobre ella era demasiado fuerte y le costaba estar atenta a otra cosa que no fuera el intenso dolor que sentía allí donde la agarraban con fuerza. 

Hermione dio un respingo y se paró en seco al escuchar un grito desgarrador. Se revolvió inquieta entre las garras de sus captores, pero solo consiguió provocar la risa de ambos.

-Vaya, vaya-dijo el que tenía a su derecha-la leona no es tan valiente. 

Giraron un recodo a la derecha y Malfoy se paró en seco delante de una cristalera. De un golpe, situaron a Hermione en primera fila y la inmovilizaron. La chica observó con horror cómo la cristalera era en realidad una pared transparente. En el interior de la estancia, una mortífaga que no conocía se reía como una histérica, mientras practicaba maldiciones imperdonables sobre un chico joven, al que tampoco reconoció.

-¡¡ _ CRUCIO _ !!- chilló la bruja.

El grito de dolor del chico fue instantáneo. Hermione apretó los ojos con fuerza, la imagen era horrible y no quería seguir mirando. Aunque lo peor no era verlo, lo peor era oírlo. 

-¿Oyes eso,  _ sangre sucia _ ?-preguntó Malfoy.-Es lo que te espera. Es el precio que se paga por no colaborar.

Dicho esto, el rubio siguió caminando y los mortífagos que escoltaban a Hermione la empujaron en la misma dirección. Entraron en una sala que no tenía ventanas y que estaba vacía, a excepción de una mesa y unas sillas. Hermione no pudo contener la arcada en cuanto el olor a sangre le entró por las fosas nasales. 

-Eso que hueles y te da arcadas-comentó uno de los encapuchados en su oído.-es la sangre de un impuro, uno de tu clase. Así huele la sangre podrida.

Hermione trató con todas sus fuerzas de no respirar por la nariz, pero era inútil. No quería llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, y llorar no iba a servirle de nada. Además, no quería darle el gusto a las bestias que la rodeaban, que seguro lo disfrutarían. 

Uno de los mortífagos le dio un empujón tan fuerte que la mandó al extremo opuesto de la sala, quedando los cuatro frente a ella. 

-Chicos, yo creo que es hora de saludar a nuestra vieja amiga, ¿no?-comenzó Malfoy.

Atónita vio a los mortífagos que acompañaban a Malfoy deshacerse de sus máscaras, y descubrió que no eran otros que Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, sus antiguos compañeros del colegio. La mayor sorpresa llegó cuando el último se bajó la capucha y se quitó la máscara con la mano. Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor de pociones, la observó en silencio. 

Hermione nunca había tenido claro del todo a qué bando pertenecía Snape, pero esto despejaba todas sus dudas. No por algo era director de Hogwarts y había permitido todas las torturas que allí se estaban realizando a los alumnos. 

-Ha tomado _Obliviscatur_.-informó Draco a Severus.-Ha olvidado porqué estaba en el castillo y el paradero de sus amiguitos del alma. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto?

Snape tardó unos segundos en responder:

-Por desgracia, la poción que ha tomado es irreversible pero, podemos intentar penetrar en su mente y sacar toda la información que encontremos.

-Eso mismo había pensado yo-coincidió Malfoy.

Hermione había practicado muchísimas veces con Harry la oclumancia, uno cerraba la mente y el otro trataba de derribar todas las barreras posibles que le impedían alcanzar el tesoro más preciado: los pensamientos y recuerdos del otro. Con el tiempo, se habían hecho bastante resistentes. Hacía años que Voldemort no era capaz de entrar en la mente de Harry. Eso facilitaba y dificultaba las cosas. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el mismo Snape, era quien había enseñado legeremancia años atrás a Harry y que ella desconocía la magia oscura que poseían sus enemigos, no estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría repeler las invasiones. 

_ -Legeremens _ .- Snape fue el primero en tratar de penetrar su mente. 

Inmediatamente Hermione levantó todas las barreras posibles. No podía entrar en la mente del profesor ya que no disponía de varita, pero al menos podía tratar de mantenerle fuera.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Snape se dio por vencido, dejando a Hermione con la sensación de que no había usado todos los recursos de los que disponía. Según le había contado Harry años atrás, el profesor solía ser bastante implacable en cuanto a control mental.

-Es imposible entrar en su mente, la tiene a buen recaudo.-habló Snape dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes.

-Quizás deberíamos torturarla primero y minar sus fuerzas antes de volver a intentarlo.-sugirió Blaise con una sonrisa macabra.

-O quizás, podríamos dejar que lo intente Draco.-propuso Snape.-No por algo es el mejor en control mental entre nuestras filas.

¿Malfoy mejor que Snape? A Hermione le sorprendió bastante este hecho.

El aludido dio un paso adelante y cerró los ojos. Hermione sintió un gran impacto en su cabeza. Malfoy intentaba entrar en su mente con muchísima fuerza. A la vez que trataba de mantenerle fuera, intentaba concentrarse en recuerdos poco relevantes, como las celebraciones de sus cumpleaños muggles, solo por si acaso él conseguía acceder.

Más pronto de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado, pasó de sentir golpes en su mente a un tornado intentando arrasarla por completo. Defenderse estaba siendo una tarea que requería toda su concentración. El intento de invasión estaba siendo mucho más fuerte que el de Snape. Chilló mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, intentando resistirse. Podía notar cada fragmento de su cerebro arder de manera abrasadora.

Draco intentó con toda su energía derribar los muros que protegían la mente de la chica, y no estaba siendo una tarea fácil. Sin duda, alguien la había enseñado oclumancia y sabía cómo resistirse a las inclusiones no deseadas. Cargó con firmeza y con muchísimo esfuerzo consiguió que ella se doblegara y cayera al suelo de rodillas.

Sin abrir los ojos, Draco fue capaz de visualizarla en el suelo, delante de él y chillando de dolor. Los gritos no tardaron en cesar y sin previo aviso, Hermione se desplomó sobre la dura piedra, desmayada. 

-Demasiado para ella.-apuntó Snape.

Blaise se adelantó y la despertó con un hechizo, y entonces comenzaron el proceso de nuevo. Después de la tercera vez que la reanimaron, Hermione perdió la cuenta. 

-Es inútil que te resistas,  _ sangre sucia _ -murmuró Draco. -Al final voy a conseguir entrar. Puede que sepas algo de repeler invasiones a tu mente, pero te aseguro que yo sé magia muy poderosa. Esto es solo el comienzo y por mucho que hayas leído sobre esto en tus queridos libros, no vas a poder defenderte siempre. 

***

Cuando Hermione se despertó horas más tarde, estaba en su celda. Alguien debía de haberla traído, posiblemente en alguno de los desmayos que había sufrido a causa de la varita de Malfoy. Por un segundo, deseó con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse dentro de la tienda que compartía con Harry y Ron teniendo una pesadilla pero supo, antes de abrir lo ojos, que sus rezos no se habían cumplido. 

Observó que por la rendija de la pared, entraba el sol de lo que parecía el amanecer. Un nuevo día encerrada. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido y dolorido, no sólo de las múltiples veces que se había dado el día anterior de bruces contra el suelo, también de dormir sobre la dura piedra.

La puerta de la celda se abrió, dando paso a una elfa doméstica que se acercó hasta donde estaba Hermione y depositó con suavidad una bandeja con comida en el suelo. En ese momento, Hermione fue consciente de que llevaba más de un día y medio sin comer, y en el que poco tiempo que había estado despierta, ni siquiera le había entrado hambre. 

-El amo me ha pedido que le traiga el desayuno.-dijo en voz baja la elfa.

¿El amo?

-Tu no tienes ningún amo, eres un ser libre.-fue lo único que Hermione fue capaz de pronunciar. Le dolía la garganta y la tenía muy seca, fruto de los gritos del día anterior. 

La elfa negó con la cabeza como si Hermione estuviera loca, y se encaminó hacia la salida sin decir nada. 

-¡Espera!-pidió la chica incorporándose.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Edwina.-contestó la elfita observándola con sus enormes ojos.

Hermione sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella. La elfa se acercó indecisa.

-Edwina, ¿has hecho tú el desayuno?-preguntó Hermione con cautela.

Era mejor empezar por una pregunta sencilla. Si la elfa estaba en territorio mortífago, sin duda tendría estrictas instrucciones de no responder a cualquiera de las preguntas que ella le hiciera. 

La criatura asintió.

-Tiene una pinta deliciosa, muchas gracias.-Mientras hablaba se llevó una cucharada a la boca del bol humeante de copos de avena. 

-Edwina, ¿puedes decirme donde estamos?

-No puedo. El amo me castigaría.-La elfa puso cara de miedo.

Eso consiguió enfurecer a Hermione. Sin duda habían educado a la pobre Edwina a base de miedo y coacción. 

-Edwina, quiero ayudarte. Si me dices quien es tu amo podré protegerte.

A la elfita se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y el corazón de Hermione se contrajo. 

-Si quieres ayudarme, amiga de Harry Potter, no hagas preguntas y cómete tu desayuno.-contestó Edwina entre hipidos. Se levantó y se marchó sin decir nada más.

  
  


Hermione miró con pena la bandeja de plata. Acompañando al bol de copos de avena, había un vaso de agua. No es que tuviera hambre, pero decidió que dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor era no rechazar la comida que le ponían delante. Si no comía perdería fuerzas y sería más vulnerable. Además, Edwina le había dado buena impresión, no le veía la maldad suficiente para envenenarla, y si lo hacía, Hermione les serviría de poco muerta. La necesitaban viva. Por eso se limitó a comerse la comida y beberse el vaso de agua. Cuando terminó, dejó la bandeja a un lado y se estiró, antes de ponerse de pie.  Al levantarse, descubrió que le costaba hacerlo con naturalidad. Se apoyó en la pared y descansó un poco el peso del cuerpo, que ahora le costaba soportar. 

La puerta de su celda se abrió tan abruptamente que rebotó contra la dura pared de piedra, dando paso a un enfurecido Malfoy.

-¿Se puede saber quién coño te crees que eres para intentar chantajear a mi elfa?-preguntó con furia.

Una incógnita menos, pensó Hermione, descubriendo que Edwina le debía lealtad al rubio.

-No he intentado chantajearla.-respondió ella. -Y no es tu elfa, es un ser libre que tú has decidido esclavizar-puntualizó con cólera.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, por un segundo deseó hacer enmudecer a la chica. Oírla dar lecciones de moral era insufrible.

-Si vuelves a dirigirte a mi elfa.-amenazó Draco en su dirección.-la obligaré a torturarse a sí misma delante de ti, hasta que no puedas soportar sus chillidos.

Hermione tragó saliva. Era tan fácil pillarla. Siempre desviviéndose por los demás, por proteger a los más indefensos, por defenderlos de aquello que consideraba inmoral. En ese aspecto no había cambiado nada. Eso beneficiaba de sobremanera a Draco, que podría usarlo contra ella. Lo que para ella eran virtudes, para él eran debilidades.

  
  


-¿Lo has entendido?-preguntó Draco a voz en grito.

La chica asintió mirándole a los ojos con rabia. Una rabia que hacía que Draco quisiera cruzar la habitación y llegar hasta ella. Se dio la vuelta de inmediato y salió de la celda dando un sonoro portazo.

Hermione miró enfurecida la bandeja que yacía en el suelo. Le odiaba. Era mucho peor de lo que ella recordaba. Apretó los puños, tratando de descargar la furia que sentía. Le encantaría volver a partirle la cara como hizo cuando ambos estaban en tercero. Recordó cómo de victoriosa se había sentido en ese momento. Caminó de un lado a otro de la celda como una leona enjaulada. Estaba tan cabreada que no vio cómo la elfita se aparecía dentro para recoger la bandeja de Hermione. 

-Edwina yo…-Hermione no pudo terminar la frase porque la elfa comenzó a darse violentos cabezazos contra la pared.

-Si la amiga de Harry Potter nos habla, tenemos que auto-castigarnos- chilló la elfa mientras lloraba y se daba de golpes contra la dura roca. 

Hermione trató de detenerla y el resultado fue peor, ya que provocó que Edwina cogiera la bandeja del suelo y se la estampara a sí misma en la cabeza. La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó los oídos, la tortura de otros era insoportable para ella. Cuando abrió los ojos, tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de enfocar la vista, a causa de las lágrimas. Con tristeza vio cómo la elfita recogía en silencio la bandeja del suelo y desaparecía. 

La muchacha se sentó en el suelo derrotada y lloró. Lloró de impotencia. Lloró de rabia. Se sentía fatal consigo misma por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Edwina, por no ser de utilidad ahí encerrada y, sobre todo lloró de frustración porque no podía entender cómo había personas (si podían llamarse así) que disfrutaban con el sufrimiento de otros, y peor que eso, siendo ellos mismos los causantes de dicho sufrimiento.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Opiniones?


	4. Privatio Sesuum

A Hermione se le antojó interminable el tiempo que tardó el volver a abrirse la puerta de la celda. Se puso en pie de un salto, sí se trataba de Malfoy se tiraría sobre él con los puños en alto como una salvaje. Se preparó para atacar, pero en su lugar apareció Zabini.

- _Privatio Sesuum._ -murmuró el mortífago apuntándola con la varita. 

El hechizo privó a Hermione de todos sus sentidos. No podía ver, no podía oír, no podía hablar y no podía comunicarse de ninguna manera. Se asustó muchísimo cuando notó como tiraban de ella casi obligándola a arrastrar los pies. Quería gritar pero no podía, tenía los ojos abiertos pero no veía. No conocía ese hechizo, ni tan siquiera sabía si se trataba de un maleficio. Y definitivamente, no le gustaba sentirse atrapada dentro de su propio cuerpo. 

Zabini debió perder la paciencia en algún momento, porque comenzó a tirar de ella con violencia, haciendo que Hermione diera traspiés a cada paso. El mortífago le dio un fuerte empujón en la espalda, que provocó que Hermione volara hacia delante y cayera sobre sus rodillas. No le había dado tiempo a poner las manos para parar el impacto, y el golpe sobre sus huesos fue tan brutal que quiso gritar de dolor, las rodillas le ardían. Descubrió en ese momento que el hechizo la privada de los sentidos pero no del dolor. 

Se sorprendió cuando sus sentidos le fueron devueltos. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con la manga del jersey. Había sido de las peores experiencias de su vida. Apoyó las manos en el suelo y respiró con fuerza, al levantar la mirada no le sorprendió ver que se encontraba en otra celda, mayor que la suya y mejor iluminada. Escaneó la estancia en busca de peligro y vio que había un pequeño bulto moviéndose en la esquina opuesta a donde ella se encontraba. Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó hasta allí con cautela, lo que quiera que fuera esa cosa, parecía estar sufriendo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo divisar que se trataba de un animal de pelaje cobrizo, justo cuando este emitió un suave maullido, a la chica se le cayó el alma a los pies. 

-¡¡Crookshanks!!-chilló Hermione corriendo en su dirección. 

Se arrodilló al lado de su querida mascota, estiró la mano para tocarla y cuando la punta de sus dedos estaba a punto de rozar al gato, éste se desvaneció. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces extrañada. ¿Se lo había imaginado? No le dio tiempo a suspirar aliviada cuando escuchó un quejido a sus espaldas. Se apoyó sobre las rodillas y giró sobre sí misma. En la esquina contraria de la estancia, había un bulto visiblemente más grande que el anterior. Hermione se levantó con cautela y se aproximó al cuerpo. El cadáver que se encontraba a sus pies no era otro que el de Edwina, la elfa de Malfoy. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca para no gritar y sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Se agachó al lado de ella y cuando fue a cerrarle los ojos, el cuerpo desapareció. 

Hermione se puso de pie comprendiendo que se trataba de otro tipo de tortura. Enseñarle seres sufriendo, agonizando, o muertos, seres que además ella conocía, seguramente con el objetivo de debilitarla. Pero no señor, no iban a torturarla de esa manera. No iba a permitirlo, no cuándo sabía que en realidad estaba sola en esa estancia y que seguramente detrás de esas paredes, Malfoy junto con su panda de matones se divertían a su costa, sin perder detalle de todas y cada una de sus reacciones.

Hermione se percató de que había un nuevo cuerpo retorciéndose, esta vez más grande que el anterior. De hecho, el bulto parecía humano. Hermione decidió no acercarse, sabía que lo más sensato en ese momento era ignorar a la criatura. Lo consiguió durante los primeros segundos, y hubiera finalizado su tarea con éxito si no se hubiera puesto a gritar con una voz que ella conocía muy bien, la de su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley. Se tapó los oídos hablando consigo misma, como si fuera una demente: _no está aquí Hermione, no está aquí de verdad,_ se repetía una y otra vez. Y así, fue viendo morir a todos sus seres queridos: sus padres, Luna, Neville, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall... Todos ellos gritaban su nombre y pedían auxilio. Cuando el grito que retumbó en las paredes de la habitación fue el de Ron, no pudo aguantarlo más. Se levantó y cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad, de repente todo aquello parecía muy real.

-¡Ron!-gritó mientras corría en su dirección. Llegó a su lado de un salto y vio cómo del cuerpo su amigo emanaba sangre de todos lados, mientras se retorcía de dolor a sus pies.

-¡Ron!-exclamó la chica cayendo de rodillas a su lado, derrotada. 

En ese preciso instante, olvidó las diferencias entre real e irreal y comenzó a chillar desolada. Podría ver morir a cualquiera, mentalizándose de que era mentira pero, ver sufrir a Ron era superior a sus fuerzas. Quería a Ron con toda su alma. Harry era su amigo, pero Ron era su otra mitad, y para ella verlo sufrir, aun recordándole una voz en lo más profundo de su mente que no era real, estaba siendo superior a sus fuerzas. Sin entender muy bien que hacía trató de zarandear el cuerpo de su novio, pero nada de lo que intentó tuvo resultado. Después de un par de minutos escuchando los gritos de Ron, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlos, se sentó a su lado, se tapó los oídos con fuerza y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas rezando para que desapareciera pronto.

Horas después, Draco se la encontró en la misma posición y completamente inmóvil. A su lado, yacía el cuerpo de Weasley retorciéndose sin parar.

-¡ _Riddikulus_!-dijo Malfoy apuntando al boggart con su varita. El cuerpo inerte de la comadreja se transformó completamente, dejando paso a un Weasley vestido de payaso. En otro momento Draco hubiera encontrado la situación divertida, pero por razones que aún escapaban a su control en ese momento, no lo hizo. Se agachó cerca de Hermione, hincando una rodilla en el suelo.

 _-Granger_.-llamó él, al ver que la chica no se movía. 

-¡ _Granger_!-repitió más alto que antes. 

La chica continuaba inmóvil, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas y las palmas de las manos contra sus orejas, tan quieta que parecía que le hubieran lanzado un _petrificus totalus._

Draco le agarró la muñeca derecha por encima de la tela del jersey. Ante el contacto, la chica despegó la cabeza de sus rodillas. Su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas, tenía la mirada vacía y una expresión de sufrimiento profundo. Le miró como si no viera nada, como si delante de ella no estuviera Draco Malfoy, como si lo único que vieran sus ojos fuera la habitación vacía. Draco se sintió violento, no estaba acostumbrado a no saber que decir, como tampoco estaba acostumbrado a no sentirse bien cuando alguien lloraba, y más si ese alguien era un enemigo de la infancia. 

_-Granger_ , sólo era un boggart.- se vio en la necesidad de expresar esas palabras en alto. Draco no sabía muy bien porque lo hizo, pero por alguna extraña razón necesitaba que la chica reaccionara. 

-Lo sé.-asintió Hermione.-Pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso.

En ese momento Hermione se soltó de su agarre de un manotazo. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se apoyó en la pared, buscando un apoyo para levantarse.

-¿Puedo irme ya?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. 

Draco se puso de pie sin responder y se dirigió a la salida. Una vez llegó a la puerta, se paró en seco y la miro.

-Vamos _Granger_ , no tengo todo el día.-respondió volviendo a su tono habitual.

La chica se concentró en poner un pie delante del otro, todavía le temblaba todo el cuerpo, y tenía la sensación de que no sería capaz de llegar a su cuarto sin caerse, debido a sus piernas de gelatina. Cuando atravesó la puerta trastabilló por culpa del escalón que tenía delante, y se hubiera caído al suelo si la mano de Malfoy no la hubiera sujetado con fuerza por debajo del codo. En cuanto se estabilizó, la soltó como si el contacto con su piel fuera fuego maldito que le carcomía la piel. Se quedó detrás de ella a una distancia prudencial, mientras ambos ponían rumbo a la celda de Hermione, en total y absoluto silencio. 

Hermione tenía claro que esa noche la cara ensangrentada de Ron sería la protagonista de todas sus pesadillas.

***

Ya en su habitación, Draco no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos volarán hacia Granger. Había observado todo el proceso de tortura desde el otro lado del cristal. Lo que al principio había sido divertido, dejó de serlo en el momento en el que la chica se puso a llorar como una desquiciada tapándose las orejas y apretando los ojos con fuerza. Algo dentro de Draco le hizo sentir incómodo mientras presenciaba la escena. 

A su lado, Zabini no paraba de desternillarse, lo que se suponía que debía de hacer el también. La idea de torturar a Granger con un boggart había sido de hecho, suya. Se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana, al caer en la cuenta que el mayor miedo de Granger, aparte de no ser la primera en todo, era el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos. Lo había podido observar con su propia elfa. Granger era así, se desvivía por los demás. La eterna luchadora sin causa. 

Sin duda, observar desde el otro lado de la pared había sido interesante, para el bando mortífago al menos, uno a uno, habían ido muriendo delante de sus ojos todos sus seres queridos. Información valiosa, que podrían usar en su contra. Aunque a Draco se le habían quitado las ganas de molestarla al ver que Granger no había podido soportar el dolor al ver el cuerpo inerte del maldito Weasley. No entendía que podía ver una chica como ella en un tío tan simple como Weasley. Granger sería una impura, pero no podía negar que era inteligente. ¿Estarían ella y Weasley…? Draco agitó con violencia la cabeza al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Eso a él, le daba igual. A él solo le importaba el mismo. Eso llevaba años siendo así y así continuaría siendo. Lo que sí sería bastante desagradable sería ver a un montón de críos pelirrojos e impuros correteando por el mundo con aire de superioridad. Eso sí sería un crimen para la humanidad. 

Rebuscó en su cajón y cogió la snitch que guardaba de su último partido en Hogwarts. Se sentó en la cama y jugó con ella. La dejaba volar libre y la atrapaba antes de que se fuera demasiado lejos. Era un hábito que había adquirido hace tiempo, y que usaba para distraerse. Cerró los ojos e imaginó cómo sería sentirse de nuevo sobre la escoba. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta de su habitación chirriara al abrirse, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Despegó los párpados para ver que la persona que cerraba la puerta, quedándose dentro, era Pansy. Sin decir nada, la chica se puso delante de él y se desató la túnica, la prenda cayó al suelo inmediatamente, descubriendo que no llevaba nada debajo. Draco soltó la snitch y apoyó las manos sobre las caderas de Pansy. La atrajo hacia él y decidió que un poco de diversión no le vendría mal. Sacó la varita del bolsillo para sellar mágicamente la puerta y antes de que pudiera dejarla en su mesita de noche, su compañera ya le besaba con pasión.


	5. En sueños

**Hermione P.O.V**

Hermione se despertó cuando sintió una enorme punzada en la cabeza que la sacó de sus sueños. Sin entender muy bien qué estaba ocurriendo, abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar la mirada. Todavía demasiado dormida para afrontar la realidad, no se dio cuenta de que la antorcha de su cuarto estaba encendida. Rodó sobre sí misma en el duro suelo piedra y descubrió que había una figura sentada en el sofá de la esquina. Se incorporó de golpe y permaneció quieta con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. La figura se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente, cuando su rostro quedó iluminado por la antorcha, Hermione divisó las facciones afiladas de Malfoy. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella con la voz aún pastosa por el sueño. 

-He aprovechado que estabas dormida para meterme en tu mente.-respondió el chico con total sinceridad. 

La chica comprendió a que se debía el intenso dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo, y que la había despertado. 

-Eres despreciable.-fue lo único que Hermione dijo. No tenía sentido malgastar saliva más con la serpiente. 

Él, en lugar de responder dio otro paso en su dirección. Al quedar completamente iluminado por la luz de la llama, Hermione pudo ver que el chico estaba en sus ropas de dormir, un pantalón largo y encima una bata de seda que estaba ligeramente entreabierta a la altura del pecho, ambas prendas verdes. Muy snob. Muy Malfoy.  Hermione se puso de pie, no sabía lo que tramaba el rubio y desde el suelo se sentía en posición de indefensión total. 

-Así que…-comenzó Malfoy con sorna.-Tú y el traidor a la sangre.

Ella tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle un puñetazo en cuanto le escuchó referirse así a Ron, pero decidió que, dadas las circunstancias, ignorarlo era lo más sensato. Disfrutaría como una niña pequeña el golpe, pero probablemente Malfoy la colgaría de la pared y la ahogaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. 

-Te creía más lista.-continuó él arrastrando las palabras.-Pensé que al menos te follarías al Santísimo Potter y no al pobretón. 

Hermione respiró hondo, tratando de mantener la calma. 

Por algún extraño motivo que escapaba a su comprensión, Draco estaba empezando a sentirse de mal humor. Y al ver que sus palabras no tenían el efecto esperado en la muchacha, no pudo evitar continuar provocándola. 

-Que bajo has caído,  _ Granger _ . 

La paciencia de Hermione empezaba a hacer aguas, podía notar como le picaban las manos. 

-Dime una cosa, ¿cuánto tarda una comadreja en correrse?, ¿dos segundos?

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Draco no lo vio venir. Hermione le cruzó la cara de un tortazo y se la giró completamente. Draco se quedó unos segundos con el rostro girado por la bofetada. El pelo le caía sobre los ojos, y Hermione no podía verle bien. Podía tolerar que la insultara a ella, pero que mancillara el nombre de Ron, era demasiado.  Cuando Draco la miró parecía un animal enfurecido a punto de estallar. Su respiración era agitada, igual que la de Hermione. 

-No. Vuelvas. A. Pegarme.-Draco siseó cada palabra apretando los dientes. En sus ojos se apreciaba la ira que sentía en ese momento. 

-No vuelvas a hablar de Ron y no tendré qué hacerlo.

En lugar de responder, Draco entró en su cabeza de manera fuerte y dolorosa. Aprovechó haberla pillado indefensa y con la guardia baja para indagar entre los recuerdos que ella tenía del pelirrojo. Hermione trató de moverse, pero no pudo. Estaba paralizada por una fuerza invisible que la tenía inmóvil. Sin duda el rubio estaba controlando su mente, aparte de indagando en sus recuerdos. Multitud de imágenes de ella y Ron pasaron por su cabeza, como si de una película se tratara.  Malfoy se detuvo en un recuerdo particular.  Ron y Hermione estaban abrazándose en mitad de un bosque completamente nevado. El pelirrojo tenía el moflete apoyado sobre la cabeza de ella y le frotaba la espalda en un gesto cariñoso. Draco no pudo discernir cuánto hacía de ese recuerdo, ya que la chica apenas había cambiado.

-Cuando todo esto terminé-anunció él-quiero formar una familia contigo.

Ella se separó y le miró con ojos suspicaces.

-Yo quiero terminar de estudiar, Ron.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-Lo se, te esperaré toda la vida si hace falta. Además, iré a verte a Hogwarts durante las vacaciones de navidad.-bromeó él antes de inclinarse en su dirección para besarla.

Hermione fue devuelta a la realidad en cuanto sus labios tocaron los de Ron.

-Hurgar en tu mente es asqueroso. Esto es lo más repugnante que he visto en mucho tiempo.-comentó Draco incapaz de contener el asco que sentía. 

-Me das pena,  _ Malfoy _ . No sabes lo que es el amor.-después de revivir ese recuerdo con Ron, se sentía algo más fuerte y dispuesta a luchar por salir de allí. 

-Ni quiero saberlo,  _ Granger _ . El amor te hace débil y eso es peligroso. Yo, por ejemplo, hoy he descubierto que quieres al gusano Weasley y voy a usarlo contra ti. -prometió él dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Como le hagas algo a Ron…-comenzó Hermione.

-¿Qué?-el chico se paró en seco y se giró cuando estaba a punto de salir. -Dime, ¿qué piensas hacer estando aquí encerrada?-no esperó a que la chica respondiera, cerró la puerta con fuerza y Hermione escuchó sus pasos alejarse. 

  
  


**Draco P.O.V**

Draco salió de la celda de Hermione más cabreado de lo que había entrado. Era increíble cómo diez años después de Hogwarts, la maldita Granger seguía sacándole de quicio.

Sin poder evitarlo rememoró la noche que había pasado, mientras volvía pisando el suelo con fuerza a su celda. 

Después de acostarse con Pansy no pudo conciliar el sueño, cosa nada habitual en él. Siempre, después de un buen polvo necesitaba reponer fuerzas, pero esa vez, no consiguió caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Por eso había decidido salir a dar un paseo por el castillo y sin darse cuenta sus pasos le habían llevado hasta la puerta de la celda de Granger. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en visualizar lo que pasaba dentro de la estancia. Gracias a sus habilidades pudo ver que en la penumbra que la chica dormía inquieta. 

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó claramente cómo ella pronunciaba el nombre de Ron en sueños. La curiosidad le pudo, así que con un encantamiento silenciador hizo que todos sus movimientos fueran sigilosos como los de una pantera. Granger no podría oír ni sus pisadas sobre la piedra, ni la dura puerta de metal abriéndose y cerrándose, ni el crepitar de la antorcha mágica cuando decidió encenderla para poder verla mejor. Se sentó en la esquina opuesta, donde estaba el sofá que había traído el día anterior y se limitó a observar desde la oscuridad. No comprendía porqué Granger no usaba el mullido sillón, es cierto que era demasiado pequeño como para tumbarse en él y dormir, pero era mejor que el suelo. Probablemente se debería a algunos de sus múltiples principios morales, de no tocar nada que hubiera pasado por las manos de un mortífago. Tratar de entender sus actos le daba dolor de cabeza, así que decidió pasar. 

Draco aprovechó el sueño inquieto de Hermione para colarse en su mente, como era de esperar, la chica tenía la guardia baja así que pudo penetrar sin problemas. No le sorprendió ver que sus sueños estaban protagonizados por la comadreja muerta. No pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos, al presenciar cómo la Hermione del sueño trataba de reanimar el cuerpo sin vida de Weasley. Cuando la chica comenzó a suplicar que fuera un sueño y que por favor estuviera con vida en algún lugar, Draco tuvo ganas de despertarla, solo por separarla del Weasley del mundo onírico. Sencillamente porque le desquiciaba.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba desperdiciando el tiempo que tenía dentro de la mente de la chica, de un momento a otro, sabía que las alarmas de su mente saltarían, revelándole su presencia. Se concentró en buscar recuerdos específicos. No todos los magos eran capaces de hacer este tipo de magia sin necesidad de usar un pensadero. Y para él requería un esfuerzo enorme, era un desgaste de energía grande. Por un segundo, estuvo tentado de buscar lo que pensaba la chica de él, pero decidió dejar su vanidad a un lado y buscar lo que le interesaba realmente. 

De repente, se encontró en lo que parecía una tienda de campaña iluminada por unas velas. Giró sobre sí mismo y lo que vio le dejó anclado en el sitio. Detrás de él, arropados por las sábanas y en mitad de una cama doble estaban la comadreja y Granger abrazados e inmersos en lo que parecía sin duda alguna una charla postcoital. 

-¿Crees que deberíamos contárselo ya a Harry?-preguntó Weasley, mientras acariciaba el brazo de ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. 

-Harry tiene cosas más importantes en las que pensar.-dijo ella con cansancio. 

Draco tuvo la impresión que era la centésima vez que  _ Weasley pis _ le hacía la misma pregunta. Probablemente porque tendría ganas de contar a todo el mundo que había perdido por fin la virginidad, pensó Draco con una sonrisa. 

-Lo sé, pero estoy harto de no poder besarte cuando quiera.-murmuró un enfadado Ron. 

En lugar de responder, Granger se subió encima de él y la sabana resbaló por su espalda dejándola al aire. Draco se sorprendió al intuir que la chica no tenía un cuerpo feo, pese a que desde su perspectiva no podía ver la parte delantera.

Sin darle tiempo a ver nada más, fue expulsado inmediatamente de la mente de la chica. Cuando abrió los ojos, observó desde su silla, como ella se revolvía incómoda y emitía pequeños gemidos. Rodó sobre sí misma y se percató de que no estaba sola en la celda. Hermione se incorporó de golpe y permaneció quieta. Draco se puso de pie y dio un paso al frente, hasta que su rostro quedó iluminado por la antorcha, momento en el que los ojos de Hermione brillaron por el reconocimiento.


	6. Imperdonables

Hermione llevaba un rato despierta cuando fueron a buscarla esa mañana. Le sorprendió que Edwina, la elfa doméstica de Malfoy no hubiera aparecido como de costumbre para llevarle el desayuno. En su lugar Zabini y Nott entraron en su celda y la arrastraron por los pasillos sin ningún tipo de miramiento. 

A diferencia del otro día, en vez de subir, bajaron las escaleras. Atravesaron el enorme hall de la mansión, que estaba repleto de armaduras, y bajaron un piso más. Cruzaron un pasillo oscuro e inhóspito que parecía llevar a las mazmorras, y un profundo y desagradable olor a podrido se coló por sus fosas nasales. La piel se le puso de gallina al darse cuenta de que probablemente ese olor provenía de un cadáver. 

Entraron en un enorme salón, a la izquierda había una chimenea, a la derecha una enorme mesa en la que había por los menos 12 mortífagos desprovistos de máscaras, y en el centro un trono hecho de calaveras. Volvió su vista a los mortífagos, con la esperanza de reconocer alguna cara, pero la mayoría eran rostros jóvenes para ella. 

-Ocupa tu sitio, Nott.-escuchó como decía Blaise a su derecha.- Quiero ser yo quien entregue a la  _ sangre sucia _ .

Sintió alivio en el momento que la mano de Nott dejó de apretar su antebrazo con fuerza. Observó cómo éste, tomaba asiento al principio de la mesa, en completo silencio.

-Hoy, querida  _ sangre sucia _ , nos vamos a divertir mucho.-susurró Blaise contra su oído.

No le dio tiempo a replicar, porque todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Lo sintió antes de verlo, una sensación desagradable se instaló en su nuca y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Se quedó rígida como un palo, y no se atrevió a mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Mi  _ Lord _ .—escuchó las voces de los mortífagos.

Hermione cerró los ojos al escuchar los pasos aproximarse a ella, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontró con la más horripilante de las caras. Era la primera vez que le veía en persona, pero le reconoció enseguida. Desprovisto de pelo, con los ojos rojos y dos rendijas por nariz, delante de ella se alzaba el mismísimo Voldemort. A su derecha, se encontraba Malfoy hijo y a su izquierda, Snape. Hermione comprendió que la posición de esos dos morrtífagos debía ser favorecida respecto del resto. Aunque esa información de poco iba a servirle. Trató de permanecer impasible mientras los ojos feroces de Voldemort la observaban con una repugnancia desgarradora. 

-Así que,-dijo dando un paso en su dirección-¿tú eres la  _ sangre sucia _ amiga de Potter?

Hermione decidió no contestar.

-¿Es muda?-preguntó Voldemort dirigiéndose a Blaise.

-No señor.-el interpelado apretó su agarre entorno a su brazo con tanta rudeza que un quejido se escapó de la boca de la chica. 

La sonrisa de Voldemort se ensanchó, haciendo que su rostro fuera más terrorífico todavía. Más rápido de lo que ella había imaginado, sus rodillas se doblegaron y un chillido se escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta. El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo era tal que deseó desmayarse, podía sentir cómo la piel del pecho le quemaba hasta los huesos de la caja torácica. Los crucios que le habían lanzado días atrás no eran nada comparados con éste. Había leído en los libros que si eras lo suficientemente poderoso podrías focalizar las imperdonables, así podrías alargar la tortura de tu adversario.

Cuando Voldemort le puso fin al  _ Crucio _ , Hermione se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de ver si su cuerpo seguía intacto, ya que juraría que había sentido como se desmembraban todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Blaise la levantó con rudeza sin darle tiempo a reponerse.

-Veo entonces, qué no eres muda.-fue lo único que dijo Voldemort.

La sala estalló en carcajadas. 

-Te ofrezco un dulce trato amiga de Harry Potter. Me cuentas todo lo que sabes y acabo rápido con tu vida o,-acarició su varita de una manera que hizo a Hermione estremecer-si te niegas a colaborar, todos y cada uno de los presentes nos divertiremos contigo y después le mandaremos tu cabeza al Profeta, para que todo el país se haga eco de tu muerte. 

-Prefiero que me arranques la cabeza antes que contarte nada.-respondió ella con voz temblorosa. 

-Disfruta de tu decisión entonces.-Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a pasos seguros hacia el trono de calaveras, tomó asiento y dejó la mano izquierda colgando fuera, chascó los dedos y un segundo después una serpiente enorme se sitúo bajo su mano.

-Dentro de un par de días Nagini, esa  _ sangre sucia _ será tu cena.-comentó Voldemort acariciando la cabeza del animal. 

Hermione trató de buscar una salida, pero no tenía escapatoria. Lo sabía desde el principio, desde el momento en que fue capturada. Su mirada se topó con la de Malfoy, y recordó la advertencia que el chico le había dado días atrás. “Tienes la palabra  _ Avada _ escrita en la frente.” Hermione le miró suplicante, ya le había ayudado una vez, ¿la ayudaría de nuevo? No, probablemente no. No había ni rastro del chico asustadizo que no les había delatado tantos años atrás, en la mansión Malfoy. El hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó cuando se escuchó un chasquido y aparecieron varios elfos domésticos que llenaron las mesas de comida y bebida. Atónita, Hermione observó cómo los mortífagos parecía que se preparaban para celebrar un ritual.

  
-Enhorabuena  _ sangre sucia _ , todo esto es en tu honor. No todos los días se atrapa a la amiga de Potter.-se jactó Blaise antes de lanzarle su primer  _ Crucio _ . Después de recibir la tercera imperdonable, Hermione perdió la cuenta, y en algún momento, se desmayó.


	7. El dragón y la nutria

Draco descansaba tranquilamente en lo alto de la cornisa de la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts cuando un reflejo plateado sobre el lago llamó su atención. Parecía que el brillo provenía de una criatura. Esa luz lo atraía tanto que sentía como una fuerza poderosa tiraba de él en aquella dirección. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó desde lo alto de la torre y planeó hacia allí. El viento frío de la noche le golpeaba la piel, mientras sentía el característico júbilo que le proporcionaba volar. Aterrizó con un enorme estruendo y se maldijo a sí mismo por si había espantando al animal con el ruido. 

Al acercarse se dio cuenta de que era imposible ser sigiloso al caminar. Miró hacia el suelo y descubrió que no andaba sobre sus pies, sino que en su lugar tenía unas enormes patas que acaban en unas garras afiladas. También que se dio cuenta de que su piel despedía un brillo plateado similar al de un  _ Patronus _ , pero era imposible, él nunca había sido capaz de formular uno. A sus veintisiete años de vida, era uno de los hechizos que todavía se le resistía.  En el momento que traspasó la barrera de los árboles fue capaz de divisar con atención que lo que desprendía el reflejo plateado no era otra cosa que una nutria divirtiéndose. Al observar su reflejo en el agua del lago no se vio a sí mismo sino a un dragón. 

Lo que más le sorprendió es que el pequeño animal no se asustó de su presencia. Era demasiado inocente para sentir miedo de un dragón. La miró un rato, mientras saltaba y chapoteaba, parecía libre y feliz. La nutria hacía florituras en el aire antes de sumergirse en las profundas aguas negras y oscuras del lago de Hogwarts. En un momento dado, se acercó al extremo de la orilla donde estaba Draco y se quedó contemplándole fijamente. Algo en los ojos marrones chocolate del frágil animalillo le resultó familiar. En ese preciso instante un instinto protector resurgió de lo más profundo de su ser y supo que tenía que velar por la seguridad de esa pobre nutria. Se acercó a la orilla, a la vez que el animal nadaba en su dirección. 

Estaba tan hipnotizado por el brillo y la delicadeza de la nutria que no lo vio venir. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de distancia de ella, una enorme serpiente emergió del agua y clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del pobre animal. El grito de la nutria se coló dentro de la piel de Draco y le arañó el corazón. Rugió con fuerza y soltó una llamarada de fuego plateado, pero era demasiado tarde. La serpiente estaba ahogando a la nutria ante los atónitos ojos de Draco. La arrastró fuera del lago y desapareció en cuanto el cuerpo inerte de la nutria tocó la arena. 

Draco corrió en su dirección y se agachó al llegar a su altura. Cuando estuvo de rodillas y acercó su garra al cuerpo del animal, se dio cuenta de que ya no era un dragón. Ahora veía sus propias manos, que ya no resplandecían. Demasiado confundido como para pensar con claridad, se levantó de un salto y se asomó al agua del lago. Allí vio su reflejo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él. Draco Malfoy, que jamás lloraba porque era de débiles. Observó sus ropas extrañado, la túnica de mortífago a la que estaba acostumbrado había sido reemplazada por una camisa blanca con algunos botones rotos, y unos pantalones negros. 

Asustado se dio la vuelta y miró hacia dónde estaba el cuerpo de la nutria, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver que se había transformado en una muchacha. Algo en su interior hizo que Draco corriera hacia ella como si su propia vida dependiera de ello, y de un salto aterrizó de rodillas a su lado. Pegó su cabeza a pecho de la chica y se horrorizó al no escuchar el latido de su corazón. Algo dentro de su propio torso martilleaba con fuerza. Tenía que salvar a esa chica, costase lo que costase. Zarandeó su cuerpo inerte sin éxito. Con suavidad le apartó la maraña de pelo de la cara, y perplejo observó que la persona que yacía delante de él, no era otra que Hermione Granger. Sin entender muy bien porqué sus manos iban por libre, le acarició primero la frente y descendió por su rostro. Le quitó el cabello del cuello y horrorizado vio las marcas de estrangulamiento y los dos puntos rojos que sangraban, allí donde la serpiente había mordido la carne. 

Draco incorporó el cuerpo de Hermione y la abrazó. Era la primera vez que abrazaba a una persona. Se preguntó por un instante cómo habría sido abrazarla mientras estaba viva. Y entonces gritó. Gritó con rabia, descargando todo el fuego que le corroía las venas dolorosamente. Guiado por su instinto, cogió en brazos el cuerpo de la chica y caminó con ella hasta la orilla. Entró en el agua a pasos lentos, sin poder dejar de mirar su rostro sin vida. Parpadeó un par de veces con fuerza, para despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos y poder verla mejor. Cuando el agua le llegó a la altura de la cadera, soltó el cuerpo de la chica y se hundió con ella hasta el fondo. Sintió algo tirar de su brazo hacia la superficie. Trato de zafarse. Él no quería subir. Él quería hundirse en las oscuras aguas con ella, pero tiraron de su brazo con tanta fuerza que se vio forzado a abrir los ojos.

En ese preciso instante se despertó. La mano que tiraba de su brazo no era otra que la de la propia Pansy. 

-¡Despierta ya!-apremió la morena mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. 

Draco enfocó la vista justo para ver a Pansy subirse en su regazo. Estaba demasiado confuso aún. No fue capaz de moverse mientras la morena le besaba el torso desnudo, y reaccionó justo antes de que la bruja llegara al borde del elástico de su pantalón.

Se la quitó de encima de un empujón, mientras los últimos retazos del sueño se repetían en su mente. Se sentía raro y desconcertado, y lo último que le apetecía en ese momento, era un polvo mañanero con Pansy.

-¡Lárgate!-dijo con un graznido.

La morena se puso de pie y se abrochó la bata ofendida. 

-Olvidaba lo agradable que puedes llegar a ser cuando te despiertas.-expresó Pansy ofendida, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo. 

Draco se sintió ligeramente mareado, como si tuviera resaca. El sueño había sido demasiado vívido. Se levantó y se encaminó a pasos lentos hacia el mueble de madera que tenía en el extremo opuesto de su habitación. Tropezó con sus propios pies y tuvo que aferrarse al mueble con ambas manos para evitar caerse. Se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición, estabilizándose. Cogió un vaso del mueble y lo llenó de whisky de fuego. Le dio un enorme trago a su bebida y se dejó caer al suelo, arrastrando la espalda por la pared, hasta quedar sentado en la dura piedra. Dio otro sorbo a su bebida y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared en un gesto derrotado. Deseó que el líquido que bajaba quemando su esófago, borrara de su cabeza la sensación de malestar que había sentido tan real al ver el cuerpo inerte de Granger. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sin querer volvió a repetir la escena en su mente. El rostro pálido y sin vida de Hermione parecía grabado a fuego en su cerebro.

Enfadado consigo mismo, estiró el brazo y agarró la botella de whisky del mueble. Dejó el vaso en el suelo y bebió a morro directamente. No entendía porque notaba esa sensación de malestar e incomodidad por todo el cuerpo. Como si a él la  _ sangre sucia _ le importara lo más mínimo. A él no le importaba nadie, a él le daban todos igual.

_ <<Eres un Malfoy. ¡Joder!>> _ se recordó a sí mismo.  _ <<Un sangre limpia. Un ser superior. La muerte de una impura no debe importarte.>> _

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando tocaron a su puerta y Blaise entró en sus aposentos, sin esperar a ser recibido.

-¿Una noche dura?-preguntó el mortífago desde la entrada.

-¿Qué quieres,  _ Zabini _ ?-escupió Draco con rabia. Últimamente no soportaba mucho a Blaise. 

-El  _ Lord _ nos espera. 

Asintió con la cabeza. En el momento en que Blaise cerró la puerta, se incorporó sin pensar muy bien en lo qué hacía. Se duchó mecánicamente, sin conseguir sacar de su cabeza las imágenes que se habían colado en su cabeza mientras dormía. 

Cuando salió de la ducha se miró en el espejo y se convenció a sí mismo de que un sueño no tenía importancia. No era algo a lo que había que darle vueltas. Un sueño, no era más que eso, un sueño. No era real. Y aunque lo fuera, a él le daba igual. Sin duda su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, posiblemente al ver cómo la chica había sido torturada y amenaza por Voldemort el día anterior. Se enfundó los pantalones negros y la túnica, sin molestarse en ponerse una camisa debajo. Se secó el pelo con un movimiento de varita, y con el segundo giro de muñeca éste quedó recogido en una coleta baja. 

***

Fue el último en llegar al comedor de la mansión. Movió la cabeza en un gesto de disculpa y se sentó en la única silla libre que quedaba, en el extremo opuesto a Voldemort.

-Un honor que hayas decidido unirte hoy, Draco.-siseó el Lord tenebroso.

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.-no supo bien porqué, pero mientras se justificaba no había dejado de acariciar la varita por debajo de la mesa. 

-¿Algún progreso con la  _ sangre sucia _ ?-preguntó Lord Voldemort.

Draco negó con la cabeza. 

-Se niega a hablar. Nada de lo que recuerda nos es de utilidad ahora mismo. Sé que Potter y ella estaban cerca de encontrar algo, que presumo sería el horrocrux del castillo, pero no hay confirmación. 

-Te he encomendado esta tarea porque insististe en ser tú quien la doblegase, pero si para ti una  _ sangre sucia _ es demasiado fuerte, siempre podemos mandar a otro.-siseó Voldemort. 

Las carcajadas del resto de integrantes de la mesa no se hicieron esperar. Y no había nada que le jodiera más que los golpes en su orgullo. Eso lo sabía cualquiera que le conociera mínimamente. Abrió la boca para contestar pero Snape fue más rápido.

-Si disculpa mi osadía  _ Lord _ , creo que el chico es perfectamente capaz de manejar la situación. No por algo es uno de los mejores en nuestras filas. 

-Te doy un par de días más Draco. Si fallas, los dos-dijo señalando primero a Draco y luego a Snape-responderéis ante mí. 

Los interpelados asintieron sin responder.

-Además, si pasado este tiempo no conseguís nada de utilidad, la dejaremos para que todos jueguen con ella. Estoy seguro de que los aquí presentes quieren llevarse un pedazo de diversión. No todos los días se puede torturar a una  _ sangre sucia _ amiga de Potter, ¿verdad?-se carcajeó.

Mientras todos los presentes le vitoreaban, Draco supo que si Granger caía en las manos de ese grupo de animales violentos, desearía estar muerta. Él había podido ver de primera mano, lo que esos salvajes le hacían a las chicas de los pueblos muggles. Primero las usaban para satisfacer sus más oscuros deseos, y después las torturaban hasta la muerte.

El resto de la reunión fue sobre la estrategia de combate que seguirían. Esa misma tarde, un grupo grande partiría a inspeccionar los bosques de Escocia en busca de Potter y la comadreja Weasley. En cuanto Draco supo que él no formaría parte de la expedición, no pudo evitar desconectar y que su mente viajara al sueño que había tenido y a Granger. Sabía que ella y sus amigos habían sido capaces de ejecutar _Patronus_ en el colegio, pero no sabía cuál era la forma que tomaba el de Granger. Era imposible que fuera una nutria, ¿verdad? 

***

Hermione estaba contando mentalmente hasta cien, por enésima vez, para no aburrirse. Estaba concentrada en su tarea cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de un golpe. Draco entró como un vendaval, sus ojos parecían dos rendijas de fuego. No había duda de que estaba rabioso.

-Tu _Patronus_.-gritó apuntándola con el dedo.

Hermione se limitó a respirar hondo, cualquiera que fuera la mierda que tenía Malfoy en mente, no le interesaba.

-¿Qué forma tiene?-volvió a preguntar con cólera en la voz.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-contestó Hermione entrecerrando los ojos. No entendía qué oscuro propósito se escondía detrás de ello.

-Limítate a responder,  _ Granger _ .

Después de caer en la cuenta que ese trozo de información no era para nada relevante, decidió responder a Malfoy. Si así conseguiría que se fuera y la dejara tranquila, merecía la pena.

-Es una nutria.-respondió ella.

-¿Una nutria?-preguntó con voz mortificada mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón agotado.

  
  


La chica asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y le miró interesada. Draco podía notar las miles de preguntas que se formaban bajo el brillo de sus ojos marrones. Maldita sabelotodo, la curiosidad era siempre superior a ella. Era increíble, una temeraria de remate que sería capaz de meterse dentro de la boca de un dragón solo para verle la garganta por dentro. 

-¿Por qué una nutria,  _ Granger _ ?

-Las nutrias son admiradas por su inteligencia.

-Por supuesto.-fue lo único que pudo responder Draco. Era algo tan obvio, que no sabía cómo lo había pasado por alto. Sin decir nada más se levantó y se marchó, dejando a la chica más confusa de lo que estaba antes de recibir su visita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es mi primer Dramione. La parte del romance va a tardar un pelín en llegar, pero como veis Draco ya empieza a sentirse "raro". Espero que os guste.


	8. ¿Qué está pasando?

Draco salió de la celda de Granger dando un sonoro portazo. Lo que le faltaba, haber soñado con su puto  _ Patronus _ . Subió las escaleras que le llevaban al primer piso a toda velocidad, necesitaba alejarse de esa celda todo lo que le fuera posible. Estaba claro que no pensaba con claridad. No sabía a dónde dirigirse, ya que no quería levantar sospechas con su conducta errática y su estado de completa alteración. Entró en su habitación como un animal rabioso, dando otro portazo. Una vez dentro, caminó de un lado a otro con rabia, al andar, le dio un puntapié sin querer al vaso que había dejado ahí tirado por la mañana. Se agachó para recogerlo y lo estrelló contra la pared en un ataque de furia. Recogió la botella de whisky y le dio un largo trago. Quizás si bebía lo suficiente lograría borrar las escenas del sueño de su mente. Estaba claro que esa pesadilla se debía al hecho de que no había disfrutado para nada del  _ Crucio _ que le había lanzado Lord Voldemort a la chica delante de sus ojos. En realidad, no estaba del todo tranquilo desde la tortura del boggart, algo había cambiado después de ver a la desesperada Granger quedarse bloqueada por la posible muerte del asqueroso Weasel. 

Draco negó con la cabeza y bebió a morro de la botella hasta vaciarla. Era cuanto menos delirante que le importase lo más mínimo una impura. La imagen de la espalda desnuda de la chica que había visto dentro de su recuerdo con Weasley se coló en su mente. Se le escapó una carcajada amarga y estalló la botella contra la puerta. ¿Qué cojones estaba pasando? A él le importaba una mierda que la impura se follase al muerto de hambre. Porque le importaba una puta mierda, ¿verdad? Además, seguro que los dos eran demasiado recatados como saber lo que era un buen polvo, no como él que se follaba a Pansy siempre que quería, si ella venía siempre buscando más, por algo sería, ¿no? 

Salió de su cuarto como un vendaval y al llegar a la puerta de Pansy la abrió de par en par sin llamar. En ese momento la bruja salía del cuarto de baño con una toalla enrollada en el cuerpo. La chica se quedó parada mirándole con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ya sabía que vendrías sin ser llamado, Draco.-fue todo lo que le dijo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa petulante. 

Sin mediar palabra Draco se acercó a ella, la agarró de los hombros y estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Pansy emitió un quejido molesto por la rudeza del chico, pero no se apartó. En su lugar, empujó a Draco contra el sofá y se sentó encima de él.

  
  


****

Hermione caminaba en su celda de un lado a otro. No es que la estancia fuera muy grande pero necesitaba mover las piernas entumecidas de vez en cuando. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántos días llevaba encerrada, pero siempre que su cuerpo se lo permitía trataba de moverse un poco. A fin de cuentas, era lo único que podía hacer. Por suerte para ella, Malfoy había tenido la decencia de dejar la antorcha encendida al marcharse hecho una fiera. No pudo evitar volver a preguntarse porqué el rubio había estado tan interesado en saber la forma de su  _ Patronus _ , pero seguía sin verle sentido a que podía sacar provecho él con eso. 

Fijó la vista en el sillón de la esquina que Malfoy había ocupado en un par de ocasiones, parecía muy antiguo y muy caro. Se acercó para observar con curiosidad, los reposabrazos parecían de caoba. Apretó el asiento con el dedo índice y se dio cuenta de que este se hundía con facilidad, parecía mullido. Sin querer se imaginó lo bonito y agradable que sería acurrucarse en esa silla y descansar, pero enseguida se recordó a sí misma que prefería mil veces el duro suelo a la humillación de que Malfoy o alguno de sus secuaces la pillara allí sentada. 

La puerta de su celda se abrió y Hermione tensó de anticipación. Se relajó en cuanto vio que solo se trataba de Edwina que entró cargando una bandeja. 

-Buenas tardes, señorita Granger.-comentó la elfita. 

-Buenas tardes, Edwina.-respondió Hermione con cautela. Se había dado cuenta de que si se limitaba a contestar a sus preguntas, la elfita no se hería a sí misma. 

-Siéntese, por favor. 

Hermione obedeció y se sentó en la esquina de la celda. Edwina dejó la bandeja delante de ella en el suelo. Las tripas de la chica rugieron al ver que hoy las insípidas gachas habían sido sustituidas por una sopa de pollo. La chica cogió la cuchara y removió el contenido del bol.

-Gracias.-dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si respeta las normas, hoy me puedo quedar con usted mientras come. 

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras asentía, por el amable ofrecimiento de Edwina. Se llevó una cucharada a la boca y saboreó la comida. Cuando terminó, la elfa se puso de pie y cuando fue a recoger la bandeja, depositó un trozo de chocolate en la mano de Hermione. La chica abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero la Edwina negó rápidamente con la cabeza para que no le hablara. 

-Espero que sea de su agrado.-hizo una reverencia y se desapareció.

Hermione abrió la palma de la mano y observó la gran onza de chocolate, era la primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar que alguien era amable con ella. Su pecho se hinchó de júbilo y se dio cuenta de lo simple que podía ser la vida, y a lo que se reducían las cosas en las malas circunstancias. Un día normal, en Hogsmeade, una onza de chocolate o una bolsa de chucherías de Zonko no habrían sido más que eso, un día normal, pero en ese momento con todas las posibilidades en su contra, atrapada en bando enemigo y sin poder escapar, esa onza de chocolate se sentía incluso casi mejor que la libertad. Hermione comprendió entonces que en los tiempos oscuros, pequeños gestos como ese marcaban la diferencia. Esos gestos eran luz en mitad de la oscuridad. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a ese lugar Hermione sintió algo de esperanza. 

  
  


Se comió el chocolate dándole varios mordiscos y dejando que se deshiciera en su boca. No pudo evitar pensar en Ron, que solía salir con los bolsillos llenos de chucherías de Zonko. Apoyó la espalda contra la parte baja del sillón, no se sentaría encima ni por todo los galeones del mundo, pero apoyar la espalda y seguir sentada en el suelo era otra cosa. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en recuerdos bonitos con Ron. Le echaba de menos, y también a Harry, pero por su propio bienestar mental quiso suponer que sus amigos estaban siendo cautos. De todos modos se imaginó que si los hubieran capturado Malfoy ya habría ido a darle las buenas noticias y restregarselo por la cara. Y pensar que años atrás, en su casa había tenido esperanza por el alma del rubio. No podía olvidar como él tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando su tía Bellatrix le había grabado esas palabras en el brazo. Se remangó la manga del jersey, que estaba dado de sí por los tirones de los mortífagos, y observó las finas líneas blancas de su piel en las que todavía podía leerse sangre-sucia. Echó la cabeza atrás y la apoyó en el asiento, trató de evocar recuerdos felices en su mente y escapar por un rato de aquella horrible celda. Se imaginó en el bosque de Dean con sus amigos, alrededor de una hoguera comentando cuáles serían sus siguientes movimientos.

  
  
  


***

Draco salió de la habitación de Pansy, más relajado de lo que había entrado. La morena le había pedido que se quedase a dormir, pero él como siempre había rechazado su oferta. Prefería la soledad de su habitación ahora que su mente había dejado de ser un enjambre de pensamientos entremezclados. Acostarse con Pansy no solo había hecho que se sintiera menos frustrado que antes, sino que había conseguido que se olvidase de sus problemas por un rato. Cuando entró en su habitación fue directamente a darse una ducha, no le gustaba el olor de Pansy en su piel. La morena usaba un perfume muy fuerte que Draco detestaba completamente. Cuando salió de la ducha se recostó directamente en la cama, por encima de las sábanas. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y volvió a sacar la snitch, la soltaba y la atrapaba con facilidad, cuando la cogió por segunda vez alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Parkinson, ¡lárgate! Ya te he dicho que no te voy a follar más esta noche. 

No se escuchó nada al otro lado de la puerta, así que Draco volvió a soltar la snitch y cuando estuvo a punto de atraparla de nuevo, la madera crujió indicando que alguien estaba entrando en su habitación. 

-¿Estás sorda?-preguntó Draco fastidiado. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y cuando clavó la vista en la puerta no se encontró con Pansy, sino con Granger que le miraba fijamente. -¿Qué cojones haces aquí?-Draco se puso de pie de un salto.-¿Estás loca?

La chica continuó observándole impasible, sin decir nada. Draco llegó a su altura y se paró delante de ella. 

-Granger, te lo voy a preguntar por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo coño te has escapado?

Hermione se remangó la manga del jersey hasta dejar la cicatriz visible y en lugar de contestarle, le mostró el brazo. Draco recordó el instante en que su tía había grabado la palabra en el brazo de la muchacha, y los gritos que ella había dado, y como años atrás tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-Me ayudaste una vez.-dijo ella. 

-¿Qué dices? -Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Nos ayudaste a escapar. No nos delataste delante de los mortífagos en tu casa. 

-Mira Granger, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces a las tantas de la madrugada, así que voy a llevarte de vuelta a tu puta celda porque como alguien te encuentre aquí vas a acabar muerta. 

-¿Y?, ese es mi destino de todos modos, ¿no?

Draco la agarró por los hombros sin miramientos y entonces algo cambió. Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio cuenta de que la piel de la chica emitía un ligero brillo.

-Ayúdame.-pidió ella.

-No puedo.

-Ayúdame, Draco.-la chica agarró la mano de él y él sintió algo removerse en su interior cuando ella le llamó por su nombre de pila.-¡Draco!-le dio un suave empujón en el hombro.-¡Draco!-le zarandeó.-¡Draco, despierta!

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Pansy. 

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.-explicó la morena. 

-¿Qué?-inquirió él tratando de enfocar la mirada. Sintió la mano de Pansy apretando su hombro con suavidad y entonces la realidad cayó sobre él como un jarro de agua helada. La mano que había zarandeado su hombro era la de Pansy, no la de Granger.

-He dicho que estabas teniendo una pesadilla. Otra vez. Te estabas revolviendo inquieto y me has despertado. Estabas hablando en sueños, Draco. No parabas de repetir: no puedo.

El chico se sentó de golpe en la cama.

-¿Qué dices?-se incorporó y recogió su ropa del suelo. 

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la chica acercándose al borde de la cama.

-A dormir en mi puta habitación.-contestó mientras se ponía los pantalones a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me da la puta gana.-respondió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.-Como le cuentes esto a alguien, te mato.-amenazó antes de salir de su cuarto. 

  
  


Draco se encaminó a su cuarto a toda prisa. Era el segundo sueño consecutivo que tenía con Granger. Y muy vívido. Tan vivido que cuando entró en su habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba tan jodidamente nervioso que le temblaban las manos. Lanzó la ropa sobre la cama, y se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de noche había una bandeja con su cena, que seguramente Edwina habría dejado ahí horas atrás. Al igual que había hecho en su sueño, se metió en la bañera y se dio una ducha caliente, se frotó la piel con tanta fuerza que se la dejó roja. ¿Qué cojones le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué estaba teniendo sueños que parecían reales? Era un puto peligro. ¿Cómo hubiera reaccionado Pansy si Draco hubiera murmurado el apellido de Granger en sueños? Era una puta sentencia de muerte. Su mente volaba a tal velocidad que ni sabía lo que hacía. Salió de la ducha y se secó rápidamente, ni siquiera se molestó en secarse el pelo con magia, se lo dejó mojado. Salió del cuarto de baño y se puso los pantalones negros de nuevo. La chica debía haberle hechizado de alguna manera, o debía haber encontrado alguna brecha por la que colarse en su mente. Quizás la había subestimado y sabía tanto de magia oscura como él, que era buenísimo en oclumancia, tanto que podía meterse en la mente de otra persona sin la necesidad de realizar el hechizo, tanto que podía visualizar lo que ocurría a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados, y tanto que podía provocar visiones en los demás. Quizás ella podía hacer lo mismo. Se echó encima una camisa negra limpia y salió de su cuarto abrochándose los botones. 

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, descubriría lo que tramaba Granger por las buenas o por las malas. Redujo el paso cuando estaba llegando a su celda, y como la otra noche, murmuró un potente hechizo silenciador. Abrió la puerta y se coló dentro con el sigilo de un felino. 

Cerró la puerta y cuando se giró se encontró con la chica dormida en el suelo contra la silla. Sin saber muy bien porqué, se sentó enfrente de ella en la pared opuesta y la observó. La chica parecía más vulnerable que nunca, con las piernas estiradas, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la cabeza apoyada en la silla. Sin duda, demasiado orgullosa como para sentarse en una silla que antes había sido ocupada por un mortífago. Tenía demasiados prejuicios. Al fijarse en sus brazos vio la cicatriz que la chica le había mostrado en sueños, tenía esa manga del jersey remangada hasta el antebrazo y la otra no. Draco cerró los ojos y decidió echar un vistazo a sus sueños, no haría daño a nadie, ¿no?. Tenía que ser rápido si no quería que Granger le detectara y le pillara in fraganti de nuevo. En cuanto Draco puso un pie en el sueño de la muchacha se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el salón de la mansión Malfoy. Extrañado barrió la estancia con la mirada en busca de Granger. La encontró agazapada en una esquina, como notando su presencia la chica levantó la cabeza, pero Draco se escondió con rapidez detrás de una columna para que ella no le descubriera. La observó desde ahí. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y agarraba con fuerza la mano de lo que parecía el cadáver de alguien. ¿Quién podría morir qué alterarse tanto a la chica?, ¿el santísimo Potter, ¿quizás?

Se acercó más para descubrir quién era el cuerpo y entonces ella gritó expulsandolo de su mente. Draco abrió los ojos justo para ver a Granger luchando por despertarse. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces antes de centrar sus pupilas marrones en él. La chica se masajeó las sienes con cuidado y cerró los párpados otra vez. Al volver a abrirlos, por desgracia, el rubio seguía ahí. Él se quedó mirándola sin decir nada y ella tampoco abrió la boca, estaba demasiado dormida aún para ser totalmente dueña de sus acciones y de su cuerpo. Se fijó que el chico tenía el pelo mojado y la camisa abierta a la altura del torso. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y se bajó la manga del jersey para cubrir su brazo. 

Draco sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago cuando ella giró la cabeza contrariada. Era la primera vez que una mujer miraba hacia otro lado al ver su torso desnudo. 

-¿Sorprendida,  _ Granger _ ?

La chica giró el rostro con cuidado y le miró directamente a los ojos grises. 

-¿Por qué de todo?, ¿por que te hayas colado otra vez en mi celda?, ¿o por qué tienes fijación por verme dormir? Pues sí, es bastante repugnante y sorprendente. Es curioso lo mucho que interesa saber lo que sueña o piensa una  _ sangre-sucia. _

-A mi tus sueños no me importan, pero sigo pensando que puede ser útil colarme en tu mente cuando estás dormida. Quién sabe donde puedo encontrar una pista del paradero de tus dos amiguitos del alma. 

-Me das pena, Malfoy.

-¿Pena?-Draco se rió amargamente. -¿Tu te has visto?

-Me pregunto cuál es la fijación que tienes conmigo para haber venido a hacerme una segunda visita de madrugada y a toda prisa.

-¿A toda prisa?, ¿eso crees?, ¿qué he venido a verte corriendo?

-Bueno, tienes el pelo empapado y la camisa a medio abrochar. Has tenido que salir muy apresurado de tu habitación, tu nunca llevas un pelo fuera de la coleta,  _ Malfoy _ .

-Vengo de follarme a Pansy, no me ha dado tiempo a nada más.-informó él con petulancia.-¿Quién se ha muerto en tu sueño?-añadió al cabo de unos segundos. 

La chica no contestó.

-Habla.-ordenó él.

-¡Lárgate!

-Dímelo, y me voy.

-No tengo nada que decirte. ¡Lárgate y déjame tranquila!

El chico se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se paró a una distancia prudencial y la miró desde arriba. Ella se sintió en posición de inferioridad por lo que se levantó también, al hacerlo se apoyó en la silla y la mano se le resbaló. Se habría caído al suelo, pero Malfoy la había sujetado, como días atrás, por el brazo antes de que eso sucediera. 

En el instante que Draco apoyó la mano en el brazo de la chica, tuvo una visión que duró un segundo, pero que le mostró que el cadáver del sueño de Hermione era él mismo. Demasiado confundido como para procesar el hecho de que la Granger del sueño estaba llorando su muerte, se apartó de ella asqueado y salió del cuarto de la chica sin decir nada más.


End file.
